Love, Via Subway
by Uchiha-Griffin
Summary: You never know who you'll meet on the NYC subway at two in the morning. SASUSAKU to the MAxx.
1. Meeting

Bright Lights up high.

Dark Streets down below.

All the glitz and glamour of downfall.

Welcome to New York City.

--

"Love, via Subway"

By Uchiha-Griffin

_I don't own Naruto_

--

Uchiha Sasuke leaned against a pole in the subway. It was the dead of night, 2 AM, he guessed. It was one of the only times the station was nearly dead. His guitar was slung over his right shoulder, his hair matted by the rain that had been ravaging the city for three days.

Sasuke lit a cigarette and took in a long drag, blowing out the smoke slowly. Sure, it was a horrible habit. But Sasuke didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore, really. He'd lost his family in a freak accident, only his scum of a brother staying alive, along with himself.

He didn't live anywhere in particular. He kinda just drifted. Did what he liked. Had guys he knew here and there. He got by just fine, and could play his music and smoke. That was life.

But his life changed forever in just one moment. The subway finally came in, and he stood in the yellow barrier you were supposed to stay behind. He was a very impatient man. The doors slid open and he flung his cigarette to the ground and stepped inside with his heavy combat boots clunking on the floor.

Along with his thick combat boots, he sported saggy black jeans with straps and a chain, a red and black striped thermal with a black t-shirt and an old, patch-decorated jacket. A pierced lip completed his look. Eyeliner was in short supply these days, so he just never washed off the old coat.

Sasuke sat down in the train car, his guitar taking up the couple seats next to him. No one else was in the car but him. Suddenly, he heard a peculiar sound, the familiar 'click, click, click' of a woman why was running in high heels. He glanced up. And he was hooked.

A girl of no less then 18 was running toward the door way with a determined look. "Wait for me! Please…!" She was wearing 5-inch patent leather heels and a short red and black plaid skirt with a black lace-up corset. Her pink hair was dripping; she was soaked from the rain.

Despite her pleas, the door began to close. Sasuke stood with a sigh and stuck his combat boot between the closing doors. The girl looked extremely grateful as she slid inside the small slit he had made in the door. "Wow, thanks! Without you I never would have made it! This is the last train out, so I would have had to walk home!"

Sasuke nodded and went to sit back down. The girl followed him over and held onto the pole in front of his seat. "So, what's your name, stranger?" she asked with a smile.

"Sasuke." he said flatly, not bothering to look at her as he spoke, even though he did want to look at her, for as long as possible… The girl laughed. "Oh! I get it! You're one of 'those' types! The hot Goth guy who can't be bothered!" she shivered suddenly. "Gawd! Its so coooold lately! I hope the stupid rain will stop soon…!"

Sasuke looked up at her once then stood and removed his jacket, holding it out to her. "You can borrow it until my stop." (1) She smiled and took the jacket, putting it around her shoulders. "Thanks, Sasuke." He glanced at her again. "I think I at least deserve to learn your name." he said.

"Right! How rude of me! I'm Sakura."

"Sakura, huh?"

"Yeah! Oh, and by the way Sasuke. You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in my life. They're a deep black, but with a glint of red. It's pretty! I get made fun of for my eyes, and my hair too. But I don't really mind because-"

"You sure like to talk, don't you?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. People always say that about me. But most of them say that's what they love about me!"

"I see." Sasuke was beginning to like this Sakura girl. She was pretty, upbeat, and wasn't scared of him like almost everyone but his friends. "So, Sakura… what brings you to New York? It seems too cruel a city for a beautiful girl like you."

Sakura smiled sadly. "Trust me, I've seen the worst that this life can bring." Sasuke nodded. "I think I can agree." It was silent for a moment before Sakura spoke up again, this time smiling genuinely. "As for why I came here. I'm a singer. Or, I was an aspiring one. But like you said, this city is too cruel for the likes of me. Now I'm making my living singing in bars. It's no way to live."

Sasuke sighed. "I know how it is. All I can do is play my guitar on street corners and in the occasional club. Its hard." Sakura smiled. "Can you play something for me?" She motioned to his guitar. He looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Weell, I'm not that great at singing, but I did write this one song…." He got out his guitar and began to play. After a moment, he began to sing.

"_You are not alone, tonight, imagine me there, by your side._

_It's so hard to be here, so far away, from you._

_I'm counting the days, until I'm finally done,_

_Counting them down, yeah one by one,_

_It feels like forever,_

_till I return to you._

_But it helps me on those lonely nights…_

_It's the one thing that keeps me alive._

_Knowing you Wait for Me…_

_Ever So patiently…._

_No one else knows this feeling inside,_

_We hang up the phone without saying goodnight,_

_Because it's the sound of your voice that brings me home…_

_Its never been easy to say_

_But it's easier when I've gone away._

_Knowing you Wait for Me…_

_Ever So patiently…._

_And You're everything I've ever dreamed of having_

_and It's the one thing I need from you._

_Knowing you Wait for Me…_

_Ever So patiently…_."

Sasuke trailed off after the third chorus, and Sakura was looking at him dreamily. He looked down blushing and quickly put away his guitar. "Um… That's one no one else has heard, so keep it under wraps…"

Sakura smiled at him. "Sasuke, it's beautiful. I love it. Who is it for?" He looked up at her, embarrassed. "No one, actually. I was just thinking 'if I could ever get a girlfriend, what would she like to hear?'" Sakura beamed. "The lucky girl who ends up with you will definitely like it."

He thanked her with a smile, then said, "Well, how about a song for a song?" "You want me to sing?! Um… I'm not really prepared… I don't have a song…" "Sakura." Sasuke interrupted her ramblings. She looked at him quizzically. "Just sing what you like." He smiled. She blushed, then took a deep breath. "I do know one…" Within seconds, her clear, beautiful voice filled the train car.

"_Remember those walls I build,_

_They all come tumbling down,_

_And they didn't even put up a fight,_

_They didn't even make a sound,_

_I found a way to let you in, but I never really had a doubt…._

_I'm standing in the light of your halo,_

_I've got my angel now._

_It's like I've been awakened,_

_Every rule I had you breaking,_

_It's the risk that I'm taking,_

_I'm not ever gonna shut you out…_

_Baby when I'm lookin' up,_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace,_

_Baby I can see your halo,_

_You know you're my saving grace,_

_You're everything I need and more,_

_It's written all over your face…_

_Baby I can feel your halo,_

_I pray it wont fade away…_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo._

_Can feel your halo, halo, halo._

_Can feel your halo, halo, halo._

_Can see your halo…. Halo…_"

She trailed off, and looked at him for approval. He looked stunned. "Was it that bad?" She asked, looking down. "No… It was… the most beautiful singing I've ever heard…" Sasuke whispered. "Your voice is amazing." Sakura smiled and blushed. "Well, thank you."

Sasuke leaned back in his seat, contented. Sakura leaned against the pole and looked at him with a small smile. Suddenly the train came to a stop, and Sakura's stop was announced. She sighed and looked sadly at him. "Well… I guess I have to go…" She handed him his jacket and went to stand in front of the door.

Sasuke stood up and went over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I wish you luck… on your singing career." Sakura turned to face him with her jaw-dropping smile. "And I you, for your guitar career."

The train was slowing down and Sakura suddenly wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and she got on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. He was shocked at first, but then wrapped his arms around her waist and held her as close as possible.

The doors slid open slowly and her stop was mentioned again. She reluctantly pulled back from his embrace and lips and gave a sad smile, walking slowly out of the train car as Sasuke stood watching. The doors slid closed and she stood, looking at him for a minute as he pulled away.

Tears ran down her cheeks and mixed with the freezing rain as she smiled. "That was him, wasn't it? My soul mate, and I just let him pull away…" she turned and walked up the stairs leading to the street.

-----------

Sasuke leaned his head back. It had just occurred to him he didn't even have her number. He chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully, and realized it tasted like cherries. He blushed slightly and waited for his stop to come.

"Sakura. Wait for me."

--------

A/N's:

(1) Never accept someone's jacket if you've just met them on the subway at midnight. It is NOT a good idea. And yeah I know it took a helluva long time to get to Sakura's stop. But whatever.

Please review if you think I should continue…

DISCLAIMERS: I don't own Wait For Me by Theory of a Deadman or Halo by Beyonce … or Naruto.

I am Griffin! Hear me rawr!

IF YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW


	2. Songwriting

When Sasuke got off the train that night, he wasn't very sure where he was going.

All he knew was that night he walked away from his heart.

She had taken it with her.

-----

"Love, via Subway"

By Uchiha-Griffin

_I don't own Naruto_

-----

He walked out of the subway station to find that it had stopped raining, and one of his friends standing there, leaning against the streetlight and smoking a cigarette. "Sasuke, dude, what's up?" he said, handing him a lighted smoke. Sasuke took it from him and said, "Eh, nothin' much, Naruto."

"You look like hell." Naruto commented before taking a drag on his cigarette. "I feel like hell." Sasuke answered dryly. "Why, someone break your heart?" Naruto scoffed. Sasuke twitched and walked around Naruto, ignoring him. "Woah, Woah! So someone did break your heart? Who was she, I can…"

"I don't want anyone to touch her, especially you, dobe."

"Oh… shit, man, what did she do to you?! You've gone soft!"

"She kissed me."

"SHE DID SAY WHAT NOW?"

"She kissed me, then I just let her leave, although I felt this weird… want, I guess… It's hard to explain…"

"Che! Not really, Sasuke! It's called sexual-desire-of-which-you-had-none…until now!!"

"It wasn't like that, Naruto, you idiot."

"Oh, that's the extent of my knowledge on 'weird want feelings'."

"You're so helpful."

The two walked aimlessly around the darker sides of the city until they reached Times Square, which was still busy despite the hour. The City that Never Sleeps is a quite accurate name. Sasuke sighed and looked up at the sky, wishing he knew where she was. Raindrops splashed on his face. Great, more rain.

"I'm guessing you don't have an umbrella, idiot."

"Che! That's what hoods are for teme!" he pulled up the hood on his forest green hoodie, (which he had paired with black jeans with a studded belt and black and white DC shoes) for emphasis. Sasuke rolled his eyes and put up his hood too.

"So, teme! I just remembered! We got a gig tomorrow night at a local bar. We should probably start heading beck to the apartment or Gaara will be pissed." Naruto said. Sasuke shook his head. "That Gaara. He's somethin' else, huh?" Sasuke observed of their moody, fashion icon of a keyboardist.

"What's all this talk about me?" a familiar fluid voice came from behind them. They looked over their shoulders to see Gaara walking behind them. "Oh, Gaara. How long have you been there?" "About fifteen minutes." Gaara answered coolly. "Good Jesus, you're like a ghost!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's better to not be seen in this city." Gaara offered, and Sasuke nodded in agreement. Gaara was the only one in the band that didn't smoke. He was wearing a black button-up long sleeved shirt with a checkered red and black tie, ripped black skinny jeans with a studded belt, and old red Zoo York shoes.

"Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto!" A voice called out. They all turned to see Neji running toward them. "Hey guys, what's with this touchy-felly gathering going on?" Sasuke glared at him. "Touchy-feely?! We don't grope, unlike some people." Neji smirked at the supposed insult. "What can I say? The chicks dig my hair. They don't mind."

"Man-whore." Naruto muttered under his breath. Neji twitched but ignored the jab. "Whatever Naruto." Neji muttered. "Hey, I try to be an upstanding young man for your cousin." Neji twitched again. "Can we just go back to the apartment now?" "No one asked you to show up." Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke sighed at the never-ending quarreling of his band mates, even though his every thought was on Sakura. The truth was Neji had always been in love with his cousin Hinata, but she had always been in love with Naruto, her elementary school friend. Besides. There was enough Hyugacest going around already. So he decided he was in love with every beautiful woman he saw.

The four men made their way to their shared apartment, a small rundown place, yet perfect for them. There were enough rooms for them each to have their own, along with a kitchen, living room (which doubled as practice room), and a bathroom.

When they entered the apartment, Sasuke was passive. "Teme? What's up?" Naruto asked his best friend. Sasuke looked at the blonde. "Oh, nothing. I'm just getting inspiration for a new song. If fact, I think I better work on it now if we want to play a prototype version of it tomorrow." Gaara offered a small smile. "Most of your songs are hits."

Sasuke nodded and made his way to his room. Right before going inside, he turned to Gaara. "Where are we playing tomorrow?" "That one club, Fuse." Came Gaara's answer. Sasuke nodded again and closed his door, getting out his guitar. He started strumming.

Naruto, on the other hand, changed his clothes and then ran out the front door. Neji sighed. "Stupid lucky Naruto gets a date with Hinata…"

---

Sakura sighed as she shook out her hair, spraying her best friend Hinata with the rainwater. "Ahh! Sakura! I just got you a towel, do you HAVE to shake like a dog?" She joked. Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Sorry,

Hina." She sat on the couch with her towel on her head, covering her damp hair. She kicked off her shoes as Hinata came to sit by her.

"Hey Sakura, What's wrong?" Hinata asked her best friend and roommate.

"Well, I met this guy tonight…. On the subway."

"Was he cute?"

"VERY."

"What made him special?" Hinata asked, obliviously accustomed to Sakura's crush-on-the-subway stories.

"Hinata, remember the first time you saw Naruto, something clicked inside you, and you just KNEW, right then and there, you two were meant to be together?"

"Like it was yesterday."

"That's exactly how this felt. Hina, I just MET him and I've already kissed him."

"Woah… Sakura, don't you think you're taking things a bit fast?"

"If I was, I would feel some kind of regret. I have no regrets. Hina, I want to see him again. I HAVE to see him again."

Hinata looked at Sakura with her opalescent eyes. "If the fates allow it, you'll definitely meet again. Have faith, Sakura." Sakura nodded at her best friend's advice and curled up in a ball. "Are you going anywhere tonight, Hinata?"

"Naruto and I have a date." She said with a blush. Sakura smiled and rolled her eyes playfully. "You've been dating him for three years, Hina, and you're still blushing." Hinata playfully smacked Sakura's arm. And of course, for these two, that always turned into an all-out wrestling match with shrieking laughter. Just at that moment, Naruto walked through the door.

"You know, if I was some sick Yuri lover like Neji, I'd think that was hot…" Naruto said, but there was no way he could hide his nosebleed from the two girls. They both smacked him and laughed. Sakura threw Hinata her jacket from the closet and waved goodbye to her and Naruto.

"Bye, Sakura!" He called cheerfully. Sakura had always wondered what kind of friends he had. She hoped they were all upstanding young men that wouldn't bother her best friend. She then realized he never, EVER talked about his friends. Not even a word. Strange… very strange…

Sakura decided to not let it bug her. She sat down on the couch and began to think about Sasuke. Being a singer, words began to rearrange themselves in her head. A song was forming. She quickly grabbed her notebook and began to write.

-------

THE NEXT MORNING

When Sasuke woke up, he woke up with a smile. He had had finished his song last night. He hadn't decided on a name yet. But he liked "Where Would We Be". He ran to the kitchen with the sheet music and showed it to his band members.

They all looked over it, trying to memorize it. Then they all went to their spots and tried a few of the notes out, trying to get accustomed to the sound of the song. "This song depends a lot on you, Gaara. The piano in the beginning is important." Sasuke explained, and Gaara nodded.

Neji spun a drumstick on his finger as he frowned. "I don't do very much except for in the chorus." Naruto nodded. "Isn't this song a little quiet compared to what we usually do?" "Well yeah. It's different. But I think the people will like it."

All the band mates nodded. "Well, let's get to it. We have to get this perfect by tonight!"

-------

Sakura awoke in her bed with the notebook and pen she had been using on her bedside. "Ahh, Hina must have moved me from the couch…" she mumbled as she sat up and stretched. She glanced at the notebook again and smiled. She had gotten her basic lyrics down. Now she had to come up with sheet music for the band that backed her up.

Tonight she was singing at a bar called Skyy Blue, across the street from the popular club Fuse. Sakura smiled to herself and began to sing her song to herself . Hinata stuck her head around the corner to the kitchen.

"Cool song, Sakura. What's it called?"

"I wrote it last night." Sakura said excitedly.

Hinata grinned back. "My best friend is a musical genius."

"And so is mine!" Sakura laughed. Hinata was a professional violin player for the New York Symphony, as well as heiress to an important family. That was partially how they afforded their semi-luxurious apartment.

Sakura sat down at the kitchen table as Hinata dished put the breakfast plates.

"I wrote it for him, Hina."

Hinata looked up from her food quizzically. "For who?" she asked, observing Sakura staring off into space while smiling. "HIM, Hina. My guy from the subway." Hinata nodded, finally understanding. "Well, it's really nice." "Maybe if I sing it, He'll hear me. He'll find me." Sakura looked out the window smiling.

"…He'll find me."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

END CHAPTER 2

Sorry there was no music in this chapter. There will be in chapter 3. Will they see each other?! Will they not?!

Well guess what, I'm the only one who knows. And you will too if I can get 10 reviews for chapter 2!

I am Griffin, hear me snicker! Kukuku…


	3. The Shows

You are everything I want.

So, I will search for you in the crowd.

Maybe someday you will be there.

----

"Love, via Subway"

By Uchiha-Griffin

_I don't own Naruto_

----

Sasuke sighed as he donned his guitar. "Are you all ready?" Sasuke asked his band mates. They all nodded and Naruto smiled goofily. "Let's rock this thing!!" Sasuke couldn't help but smile at his friend's enthusiasm. Just then, their band was announced.

"AND NOW, WE WELCOME BACK A LOCAL FAVORITE! EVERYONE SCREAM FOR DAARRRKKK BLLUUUEE DEEAATTHH!" The emcee called out to the already screaming crowds. Sasuke and the others ran onstage, giving the fans in the front rows high fives and trying to amp up the crowd even more.

Sasuke then ran to the mic and yelled, "WHO'S READY TO ROCK?!" Everyone in the crowed started yelling even louder. Then, they began to play one of their most popular songs, ironically enough entitled "Scream"….

"_Caught up in this madness,_

_To blind to see_

_Woke animal feelings in me_

_Took over my sense, and I lost control_

_I'll taste your blood tonight_

_You know I make you wanna scream!_

_You know I make you wanna run from me baby_

_But no, It's to late you've wasted all your time,_

_yeah!_

_Relax while you're closing your eyes to me,_

_So warm as I'm setting you free_

_Your arms by your side, there's no struggling_

_Pleasure's all mine this time…_

_You know I make you wanna scream!_

_You know I make you wanna run from me baby_

_But no, It's to late you've wasted all your time_…."

Sasuke loved watching the people in the crowd as he sang, looking at every expression. But tonight, all he really wanted to see was shining pink hair and blissful green eyes.

He wanted Sakura in the crowd. But as he was looking around, he saw someone he was not looking for. Someone he never wanted to see in one of his shows.

The dark smirk and read eyes of Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke continued to sing but glowered at his older brother. Itachi just smiled pleasantly, then walked out the front door. Only after he left was Sasuke able to relax a little. But he was still angry. He hadn't seen that son of a bitch for three years, and it was WAY too late for some good quality "brotherly bonding".

But the thing that really scared him is what Itachi could possibly want. As the song ended and the crowd went wild, Sasuke was passive again. Gaara and Naruto exchanged looks. Through the next couple songs, Sasuke didn't sing with as much heart as usual.

The crowd seemed not to notice. Finally the time came for the last song. Sasuke put up his hands to quiet the crowd. "Hey everyone-- I just wanted to let you know this last song was specially written for the love of my life."

He looked over at Gaara, and he started playing the intro. "It's called Where Would We Be Now." Sasuke told the crowd the finalized name, as voted by the members of Dark Blue Death. As he thought of Sakura, all his anger over his brother seemed to melt away. He smiled and began his song.

"_I smile, You laugh, I look away_

_I sigh, you asked me why I sing._

_It's okay and I'm just feelin'… down._

_Your hand in mine, I hear the words_

_'If only love had found us first…_

_Our lives they would be different', oh._

_So I stand. And wait._

_I am just a man…oh_

_Where would we be now, baby?_

_If we found each other first?_

_Where would we be now, baby?_

_And now I must confess_

_That I'm a sinking ship._

_And I may combine the weight of my heart_

_Cuz it's filled with these feelings…_

_But I'll keep my true thoughts locked,_

_Inside my heart's black box,_

_And it won't be found,_

_it won't survive through the smoke or the wreckage…_

_So I crash.. And burn._

_I've got a lot of things to learn._

_Where would we be now, baby?_

_If we found each other first?_

_Where would you do now darlin',_

_If I said these simple words:_

_'I'll wait, I'll wait, as long as you want…'_

_But where would we be now, baby_?"

The crowd was moved to tears by his words. They had never seen Sasuke get so deeply into a song before. They had never seen his expression so caring, so loving. And they wanted more.

As the song ended, the crowd went more wild then it ever had. Sasuke looked back at his band mates grinning. Naruto gave him a thumbs-up as the band exited the stage. They slapped high-fives and Naruto yelled excitedly. "Great job, Sasuke! We have a hit on our hands!" Sasuke nodded and smiled, looking up at the night sky as they took the back exit.

I hope you hear it, Sakura. Please hear it and come to me…

---------

Sakura took a deep breath as she prepared to go onstage. Hinata smiled. "Don't worry, you'll do great! You always do." She encouraged her best friend. "Well I have to do something to help pay the rent." Sakura said with a weak smile. Hinata smacked her on the arm gently. "Puh-leeze! We've talked about this a million times."

Before Sakura could argue back, her name was called. "Everyone please give one of our local favorites, Sakura Haruno, a warm welcome!" Sakura walked out on stage. Smiling as the crowd cheered for her. She took hold of the mic stand. "Hey everyone. I just wanted you to know the first song I sing tonight is for a man I think I might be in love with…"

Hinata smiled to herself backstage. "That Sakura…" she thought. The musicians looked over the sheet music and began to play.

"_A-N-G-E-L. A-N-G-E-L…_

_Just like a shadow,_

_I'll be beside you._

_I'll be your comfort,_

_I'll always guide you home._

_I will provide you,_

_a place of shelter._

_I want to be yours only._

_Tell me what you wanted me to do._

_I'll make you great to be a man_

_With a woman who can stand_

_On every promise given,_

_Making vows to please her man…._

_If I could be your angel…_

_protect you from the pain…_

_I'd keep you safe from danger…_

_You'll never hurt again._

_I'll be your …_

_A-N-G-E-L,_

_A-N-G-E-L,_

_A-N-G-E-L,_

_A-N-G-E-L,_

_I'll be your angel_."

Sakura looked over the crowd as she sang her heart out to Sasuke. Just then, she noticed someone in the back rows that looked an awful lot like him. He had redder eyes then Sasuke. Looked more menacing. He was staring right at her.

Sakura tried to ignore him. The whole bar had their eyes on her in astonishment at her strong voice. Sakura smiled as she sang, overcome with the happiness that came from signing.

"_I'll be your angel_." she finished, bowing her head down. The crowd exploded in applause. They loved the song, the singer, everything! Sakura noticed the man in the back was clapping politely as he stared, smirking as if he knew something she didn't .

Sakura blew a kiss to the crowd and walked offstage. Hinata jumped up and down. "Sakura, I hadn't heard the full version yet, and I love it!" Sakura smiled and hugged her best friend. "I'm so happy! Everyone liked it!"

As the girls chatted excitedly, someone grabbed Hinata from behind. "AH?!" She cried out, but she noticed moments later it was only Naruto. Sakura smiled. "Hey, Naruto. Whatcha doin' here?" "I was just hanging out at Fuse with a couple of friends." He said, kissing Hinata on the cheek.

Hinata looked as if she was going to faint. Sakura laughed. "Well, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow then, Hina." She joked. The couple turned bright red. "Take care of my Hina or I'll crush you." Sakura said with a smile to Naruto. He nodded sheepishly and pulled Hinata away into the crowds.

Sakura walked over to the manager's office, knocking once before entering. "Hello, sir. I came to get my paycheck…" She said. The man looked up from his newspaper and threw her a small envelope. She opened it up, expecting to see $300. There was only $100.

"Um, sir, I still need $200 more. You said the paycheck was $300."

The man looked up lazily again. "So? That's what I said. Doesn't mean I'm actually gonna give you that much." Sakura was agape. "B-but…!" The man looked at her irritably. "Look, bitch, I don't pay you to gnaw my ear off. Get the hell out of my office and never come back."

--

Sakura ran out the back door to her car, tears stinging at her eyes. As she got to the car, the man from the back row approached her. "Miss Haruno, I presume?" he asked her in a slithery yet velvety voice. He sounded like Sasuke, just… scarier.

"Please leave me alone." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes and unlocking her car, beginning to get inside. The man grabbed her arm and pulled her out harshly, punching her in the stomach so she would double over into his arms. She cried out in pain but he put a hand over her mouth and pulled a picture out of his pocket.

"I also presume you know this man, Miss Haruno?" The stranger asked her. She looked at the picture and her heart caught. It was Sasuke. She stopped struggling against him as her eyes widened. "Oh, I see you do know him." The man purred. Sakura shook her head rigorously.

"Oh, then it doesn't matter if I do this to just this little picture, then?" He had her in a chokehold as he reached for the lighter in his pocket and set the corner of the picture on fire. She tried to get free from his grip, tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't breathe.

"Stop it…!" Was all she managed to say. The man then shook the picture so the fire went out, dropping it onto the ground. Then he threw her into the car door, knocking her head hard and then kicking her. She heard a snap. He kneeled down by her as she gasped in the fresh air. "Stay. Away from him. He cannot ever be happy with you." he whispered in her ear.

Sakura bit her lip to stop the new tears from coming. The man dropped the lighter by the picture right by her face and then walked down the alleyway, leaving Sakura crying in the darkness. It was at least fifteen minutes before she found the strength to stand up, dirty and scared.

"Sasuke, help me…!" was all she could think to whimper before she blacked out.

--

Hinata and Naruto were walking on the streets of Times Square when they saw Naruto's friends loitering in front of the MTV store. Naruto waved to them and pulled Hinata over. "How was your show tonight, guys?" she asked. She hadn't told Sakura Naruto was in a band. She knew Sakura would take it as he was a threat to her career.

"AA-MMAAZZINNG." Neji said, smirking, trying to gain Hinata's attention without avail. Gaara offered a small smile. "Sasuke's new song definitely got some attention." Hinata smiled. "What's it about, Sasuke?" "Well, I met this girl a couple days ago on the subway, and I think I might be in love with her." Sasuke said, looking sheepish. "I know it sounds weird."

All the color drained out of Hinata's face, which was the exact opposite of what she usually did. All the guys looked alarmed. "Hinata? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, beating Neji to it. He glared but didn't say anything. "W-what's her name, Sasuke?! Did you learn this girl's name?!" Hinata managed.

Sasuke nodded. "Her name's Sakura. Why?"

Naruto's mouth dropped open as Hinata looked stunned.

"Holy Mary, mother of God." Naruto gasped. Sasuke looked surprised. "What?" He asked. Tears ran down Hinata's cheeks. "Sakura Haruno is my best friend, Sasuke. She talks about you all the time!"

Gaara and Neji mimicked Naruto's stunned look as they looked at Sasuke for his reaction. He just stood there, staring at Hinata.

"You've got to take me to her! Let me see her right now!" He finally said.

---------------------------

CLIFF CLIFF CLIFF!!! Haha

I'm sorry, I wanted to throw in something that would make you all freak out. Don't worry, Sasusaku will get some action!! Patience is key.

REVIEWS, please. : )

Griffin is rawring!

---------

"Where Would We Be Now" (c) Good Charlotte  
"Scream" (c) Avenged Sevenfold  
"Angel" (c) Natasha Bedingfield


	4. Sakura Gone

To love,

And to be loved in return,

Is the sweetest form of suicide.

--

"Love, via Subway"

By Uchiha-Griffin

_I don't own Naruto_

--

Hinata and the boys of Dark Blue Death barreled into the luxury apartment building that Sakura and Hinata called home. Neji twitched. "Geez, this is totally unfair…" He muttered to Gaara, who nodded back somberly.

Hinata pressed the button for the elevator and there was the longest, most awkward pause you can imagine as they waited for it to come. When the 'bing!' signified the elevator's arrival, everyone ran inside, and Hinata pressed the button for floor 22.

Another awkward pause/crappy elevator music moment later, everyone was running down the hallway of the top floor, flying past door after door before finally coming to room 2215. Hinata fumbled around with the key for a minute before finally getting the door open.

Sasuke ran inside to find only darkness. Only the group's heavy breathing could be heard. Hinata looked confused as she flipped on the light. "Sakura?" She called into the empty apartment. Naruto did a facepalm as Sasuke looked at the ground, frustrated.

Hinata looked on the verge of tears. "Oh no, oh no!" she cried, facing Naruto. "What is it, Hinata?" He asked, alarmed. "She should be back by now! She's NEVER out past 11, she's smarter than that! What if something happened to her?! Or she got kidnapped, or…!" she was in hysterics.

"Where did you last see her?" Gaara asked seriously. "I said goodbye right before she went to get her paycheck!" Naruto sat her down on the couch so she could stop shaking. Gaara looked over at Neji. "We can go question the manager. He's known for being a cheapskate and a lady-killer." Hinata nodded as the two men left.

Sasuke was in his own world. "God Dammit…" he muttered to himself. "…Sakura, where are you?"

-------

Gaara and Neji burst into the manager of Skyy Blue's office. "Yorido, what the hell did you do this time?" Gaara asked in his sinister voice. Yorido looked up from his newspaper. "Hum? What do you bastards want?" Neji twitched and they both inched forward dangerously.

"What. Did you do. To Haruno Sakura?" Gaara asked, placing both hands on the desk and leaning over, towering over Yorido. Yorido leered and stood up, now a full foot over Gaara. His sinister look didn't back down. "I don't know what kind of punk-ass kid you think you are, but…" Yorido began, but Neji came up and punched him in the face before he could say anything else.

Gaara placed a foot on his chest, leaning down and pressing hard. Yorido grimaced. "Look, I didn't do anything to that bitch. Just shortchanged her is all. Happens all the time." Gaara gave a look of distaste. "You think that will make singers want to come back? But I don't give a damn about your club here. I want to know what you did to Sakura."

"I didn't do anything, I already told you! Just shortchanged her and told her to get the hell out. She went out the back door and that's the last I saw of her." Yorido scowled. Gaara took his foot off and walked out the door of the office.

"Piece of shit." was all he muttered before walking out the front door with Neji close behind.

-------

Sakura sighed in relief as warm arms enveloped her. Everything hurt, so much. She didn't even have the energy to open her eyes and see who her savior was. She felt herself laid in the backseat of a truck, and by then the voices had begun coming in, very faintly, but kept getting stronger.

"What should we do? Maybe she has something that has her address on it?"

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean we'd be able to get inside."

"So the hospital is our best bet?"

"Yeah. I'm guessing so."

Then it was quiet again. And dark. After a little while, she found she could lift her arms and head. She did so, but immediately fell back to the seat, nauseated and dizzy. One of the voices from the front seat turned and looked at her.

"Woah, girl. Don't move. You're pretty roughed up."

"Kiba, we're almost to the hospital. Do you want me to take her in or should I?"

"Let's both go, Shino. You remember exactly where we found her, right?"

"Yeah."

Sakura looked confused. "Kiba Inuzuka? Shino Aburame?" She mumbled. Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Oh, my god. Shino, turn of the light!" Shino flipped on the backseat light. "Dude, it's Sakura!!" Shino slammed on the breaks and turned to look at the girl too.

"Shit, Kiba. You're right." He put the petal to the metal. "This rescue mission has just doubled in importance!!"

-------

The next day, there was still no news. Sasuke had been jotting down lyrics every moment he wasn't worrying, which was rarely. He had only slept for three hours the previous night; worry had consumed his thoughts.

All the DBD men had spent the night in Hinata and Sakura's apartment. Gaara was on the porch the whole night, being as he didn't EVER sleep. He was an insomniac. Neji on the couch and Naruto with Hinata completed the arrangements. Sasuke himself had decided to sleep in the big easy chair in the corner of Sakura's room.

His mother had told him once that a person's room can tell you a lot about them. He wanted to know everything he could about Sakura.

…HIS Sakura.

So, after a pitiful attempt at sleep, he began looking around her room, not touching anything because he considered that stalkerish.

He saw pictures of her and Hinata, as well as with a black haired serious-looking man and a brown-haired cheerful looking guy with red upside-down triangles on his face. There were ticket stubs to both a Good Charlotte and Pussycat Dolls concerts, newspaper clippings with photos of herself in them, a movie poster for the Matrix (that one surprised him). There was a black electric guitar in the corner, but it looked like it was never used.

He finally noticed something interesting-- her diary, lying on her pillow with a pink and blue pencil resting to the side. He raised an eyebrow and walked over to it, picking it up and flipping to the latest entry.

"**Dear Diary~~**

**Today was great! I met this really great guy on the subway, and he kissed me! Well, actually I was the one who kissed him, but he kissed me back! His name is Sasuke . I hope I can meet him again soon! :)**

**Love, Sakura**

**P.S. Would you be mad if I said I've fallen in love with him? Because I think I have…**"

Sasuke smiled and put the diary back on the pillow, walking over to the window and looking at the moon. "Sakura, wherever you are, let my feelings reach you…." he bowed his head, still smiling and clasping his hands together.

"Wherever you are, come home to me soon."

-------

Kiba sighed as he stared at the pink-haired girl laying in the hospital, still out cold from all the painkillers she'd received. He stood from his chair near the window. Shino had gone out to get them food. The nurses told him he could leave, but he didn't want to.

He brushed some strands of hair out of Sakura's face, smiling slightly. In middle school, Kiba, Shino, and Sakura were an inseparable trio. They were always getting in trouble but always had fun together. Their friendship had extended all the way to 11th grade, when Sakura announced she wanted to be a singer.

Shino had supported her. Kiba had gotten angry. He didn't want her wasting her life on that kind of thing. Sure, she was the most beautiful girl he knew, with the voice of an angel. But this was New York. Only 5% of singers actually make it big.

And there were other reasons.

He blushed. In truth, he still thought she was beautiful.

He was sure she still had that smile that could light up the room.

She had the angelic voice that always made him believe miracles were possible, somehow.

And he was still madly, deeply, and uncontrollably in love with her.

------

Hinata lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. Naruto had his arms around her, but it was hard to be comforted in this kind of situation. Sakura, her best friend since as long as she could remember, was missing. MIA. Gone. Vanished without a trace.

And there was nothing she could do about it.

------

Sakura was floating, in a land of no worries or troubles, and all you have to do is wear Gothic Lolita clothes and eat lollipops all day long. You'd be happy if you were there, wouldn't you? Well the only thing Sakura was thinking was,

"I swear to God, if I'm frickin' dead, I'm going to royally pissed. I haven't seen Sasuke again yet!!!" She briefly felt something touch her lips, but thought nothing of it… She also felt her hand being held. But there was no one in this sunny land with her.

Suddenly, her whole body started to ache and the beautiful land began to fade into darkness…

------

Kiba pulled back from placing his lips gently on Sakura's. He blushed at his own actions… but he knew that was probably the only time he'd ever get a kiss from her, even though she had no idea she had done it.

Then, he realized her eyes fluttering open. "Ahh…" she moaned in pain, gritting her teeth. "Mornin', sleeping beauty. Or should I say good night?" Kiba said, reaching for more pain meds. "Where's Sasuke?!" she sat bolt upright, looking at him with wild eyes.

"Sauce-gay?" Kiba asked, raising an eyebrow. "Who/what is that?" Sakura fell back to her pillow, dazed. "He's… the man I love…" Kiba's eyes widened. She room went silent. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, but he blinked them away.

"Oh, you have a boyfriend now?! That's great, Sakura…!" he offered in a choked voice. His face looked pained. Sakura glanced over at him, then raised herself of her elbow, reaching out to stroke the side of his face. "What's wrong, Kiba?" She asked, looking worried.

He tensed and stood. "Nothing. I better go find Shino, he gets lost easily nowadays…" Kiba strode out of the room, scowling. Sakura looked after him with a raised eyebrow. Shino had never had a bad sense of direction. Never.

------

Sasuke sat in Sakura's room, lazily strumming his guitar as he looked up at the sky, another song taking form from the random lyrics he'd been writing all day long. He smiled as he thought of her, and let the words take over.

"_No don't you be afraid._

_We can always talk about it,_

_No need to medicate,_

_Because I know you're strong without it_

_You got me through the days,_

_When I thought I couldn't face it_

_Let me count the ways_

_The love we have we can't replace it_

_Hold on…_

_I'm not that strong_

_There's a little piece of heaven_

_Right here where you are_

_The fact that you keep trying_

_Is what sets you apart_

_Help me find the reason_

_And I'll help you find the way_

_Little By Little,_

_Day by Day_…"

-------------------------------

There have been many different perspectives in this chapter, and I apologize if it was confusing!! *bows* Tell me if you hated the ending of this chapter, because I was in a rush to post!! GOMEN!

And sorry for the delayed release, I was a camp counselor last week and spent the whole time at my grandparents!!!

Please REVIEW, all the ones so far have made reeaaalllly happy! :)

-----------

Heaven (Little by Little) © Theory of a Deadman


	5. Reunited

These songs are treasures.

Lock them up in a small black box,

And save them for the days when you're lonely.

--

"Love, via Subway"

By Uchiha-Griffin

_I don't own Naruto_

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE-KUN! For you, I will release this extra-long chapter!!**

--

Sakura sighed. She was really happy to see Kiba and Shino again after all this time. Things had ended so messily between them, and she hated that. Those two were her best friends. Sure, she'd always had Hinata, but they hadn't got to the same school… And now, Kiba acted like the incident had never even happened.

"Shit!" Sakura suddenly jumped out of the bed and started searching around. "Purse, purse, purse!! Where are you, baby?!" she looked over, under, and inside nearly everything searchable in the room. She finally accepted defeat and sunk to her knees. "Stupid purse, you have my damn cell phone!! I have to call Hinata!!"

Kiba walked in the room just as she had her arms outstretched toward the sky and was yelling at the god for not letting her purse in her immediate future. Kiba sweatdropped. "Did I come at a bad time?" Sakura whipped around to look at him. "Oh, um… no, not at all.!" She stood up quickly and blushed. "I'm sorry you saw that…"

Kiba smiled at her and ruffled her hair. "No worries, Sakura. A nurse is bringing you breakfast." He turned to leave but Sakura caught his sleeve. "Kiba… why do you act like… what you said to me… never happened now? Because I remember all too well…"

Kiba stiffened. "Let's not talk about that now, Sakura. Go back to bed." He shook her off and walked out the door. "Why Kiba? What happened to you…?" she covered her face wit her hands as the tears came. Little to her knowledge, Kiba was still standing right outside her door.

He gritted his teeth and pushed off the wall, walking down the empty hallway. "God Dammit." he muttered. "I'm making you cry again"

------

Sasuke awoke in Sakura's easy chair, his guitar on his lap along with a notebook with lyrics and chicken-scratches that were a sad excuse for sheet music. He put an arm over his eyes to block out the early morning sunlight. He opened one eye when he heard movement in the doorway.

Hinata came in the room timidly, sitting on the edge of Sakura's bed. "Hinata." he greeted. Hinata nodded as he sat up straighter. "Sasuke." she answered. There was a silence for a minute before Hinata spoke up again. "She's probably okay, Sasuke. I was just overreacting last night…"

"…It's all good. I know she's okay. Well, it's more like, she HAS to be." Sasuke concluded awkwardly, looking down. Hinata smiled. "You have to see her again. No matter what. I've never seen her so happy as when she talks about you, Sasuke." He looked up at her, a slight blush tingeing his cheeks.

"Really?" he asked, still blushing. Hinata giggled. "Yep. She's head over heels for you. I've seen her 'in love' before, and it's nothing like this. When she first started talking about you, I had my doubts, but now that I see you… and your devotion to her…" She clasped her hands together in her lap and closed her eyes, smiling gently. "…I can tell you're meant to be."

Sasuke looked surprised, then looked away. "Um, well, thank you, Hinata." "Don't be embarrassed…" He glanced over at her. "…Go after her… with everything you've got!" Hinata finished, smiling widely. With that, she stood up and left the room.

Sasuke looked after her with a smile. "With everything I've got." He whispered, clutching a fist over his heart. He turned the page in his lyric notebook and began writing.

------

"Itachi, what's wrong with you?" Sasori asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend. "Nothing of your concern." was the only answer that came from the eldest Uchiha. "That's vague." Sasori rolled his eyes and took a drag on his cigarette. Itachi glanced over at him. "True."

They were both wearing suits, each designer. Hugo Boss was Itachi's guilty pleasure. But even more so was messing with Sasuke's life. Since he hadn't died in the "accident" that had killed everyone else, Itachi made a quest to intervene every once in a while to throw a wrench in his little brother's already less than perfect life.

But that girl seemed to be the thing impacting him most of anything he'd done.

He suddenly smirked to himself. Sasori sighed. "Planning another 'destroy my little brother's life' gig?" Itachi's smile turned pleasant. "Sasori, you know me too well." Sasori shrugged and began walking, throwing his cigarette to the ground and stomping it out. "Someone has to."

Itachi began following his red-haired friend. "And I'm glad someone does." he said smoothly. Sasori glanced at him, then smiled slightly and nodded. As the men walked deeper into Central Park, the heavy gray clouds gave way and a light snow began to fall.

------

Sakura sat on the window seat, calmly watching the snow fall. She had so much to think about, her brain hurt. She really wanted to see Sasuke again. Kiba was acting like their past wasn't real. She wasn't able to get a hold of Hinata. Who was that guy who attacked her? … and the list went on.

She looked toward the doorway to see Shino standing there. She smiled softly. "How long have you been there?" She asked, remembering his old skill/habit to be able to stand somewhere for an hour and have no one notice him. "Long enough." He answered, entering the room and pulling over a chair close to her.

"They're releasing you tomorrow." Was all he said and she nodded. He sat and looked at the snow with her for a while, being as he was always more of the quiet type. Sakura respected him for that. He was a year older than Sakura and Kiba, yet was in their grade. He'd never really given a reason why. Finally, he spoke up again.

"Kiba really is sorry for what he said all those years ago." He put it bluntly. Sakura looked at him wide-eyed. "H-he couldn't possibly be…!" "He may of meant it then, but now he regrets it every day. Even just mentioning you, he always gets the same face." Sakura knew exactly the face he was talking about; eyes cast down. A slight smile, a slight blush. Unreachable.

Sakura pulled her legs up to her chest, hugging her knees. She sighed in frustration. "That doesn't change anything." she said stubbornly. Shino closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again, he was smiling gently. "You haven't changed." Was all he said before standing.

He patted her head gently and began to walk away, but then looked over his shoulder and smiled. "But I must say, you've grown quite beautiful… Sakura."

------

Kiba sighed. He was sitting on the hospital roof, letting the cold snow fall around him. He saw steam rising from the tops of all the buildings. He should probably be inside. Even though he ran an insanely high average body temp, even he got cold.

He blew out his breath slowly, seeing the white clouds forming from it. He suddenly sat down and began to sing to himself. He was no great singer, but he was average and depressed. And when Kiba was depressed, he sang his heart out on the top of his apartment building. He started out quietly, but got louder as he went…

"I_ have been,_

_Searching for,_

_Traces of,_

_What we were…_

_The ghost of you,_

_Is all that I have left,_

_Its all that I have left of you to hold,_

_I wake in the night to find,_

_There's no one there but me,_

_And nothing left of what we were at all…_

_So here I am, pacing around this house again…_

_With pictures of us living on these walls._

_I see my breath in the cold of the earth,_

_And I breathe and I'm wondering…_

_If it's you that I feel…_

_If it's you that I feel here,_

_Haunting me forever.._

_I have been,_

_Searching for,_

_Traces of,_

_What we were…_

_The ghost of you,_

_Is all that I have left,_

_Its all that I have left of you to hold,_

_I wake in the night to find,_

_There's no one there but me,_

_And nothing left of what we were at all…_

_I'm not looking for…_

_Anything but us…_

_Anything but what we were…_

_And I'm not asking for…_

_Any memories…_

_I only want to know you're here…."_

He trailed off. Then as the tears gathered in his eyes, he whispered the last lines to himself once more.

_"The ghost of you,_

_Is all that I have left,_

_Its all that I have left of you to hold_….."

After a moment, Kiba looked up at the sky. "Why was I so stupid?" He asked himself, shaking his head. "If I had just shut up and supported her none of this would have ever happened…." He smiled wistfully and looked down at the snow piling on the roof , his tears hitting the ground. "I'd still be able to hold you close to me… Sakura"

At that moment, the door to the roof opened. Shino walked out into the snow with a saddened expression for his best friend. "You're too late Kiba. She's found someone else." Kiba smiled sadly at him. "I know, Shino."

He looked up at the clouds as the snow melted to his hot skin's touch. "I know."

------

--THE NEXT DAY--

Sakura grinned as she walked out of the hospital. Freedom! Freedom at lassstt! Kiba and Shino followed her out. "Want us to give you a ride to your car?" Shino asked her, holding her elbow as the walked down a set of stairs. "No thanks, I'd rather walk!" She said, spreading her arms wide. "I love this weather!"

Kiba smiled. "So like her…." he thought. "You've got a broken leg, so be careful." Shino reminded her. She nodded and smiled widely. "Don't worry, I'm fine!" She fished in her jacket's pocket (which was actually Kiba's jacket he was letting her have) and pulled out a folded piece of paper. "You guys still room together right." They both nodded.

She handed the paper to Shino. "This is my address and phone number. If you ever wanna get together to hang out, I'm usually open…" Shino nodded. "Of course, Sakura." She got up on her tiptoes and hugged him. "Without you guys, I'd be dead." She said, her tone overflowing with thanks.

She then walked over to Kiba. He stuck out his hand to shake, but she smiled and hugged him too. "Thanks Kiba. For everything. And one more thing." She kissed him on the cheek. "I forgive you." Kiba blushed. "Um…Well… Thank you Sakura!" He finally managed. She laughed and turned to go.

"Love you both!" she called, waving goodbye. Shino and Kiba looked after her lovingly. She would_ always_ be their Sakura. No matter who ended up getting her.

------

When Sakura finally made it to Skyy Blue to get her car, she sighed with relief. Luckily the car was still unlocked and the keys were on the ground underneath the car. She thanked God it was still there. Normally it would be gone within an hour. She found her purse still in the front seat too.

Either no one had walked by or she was witness to a miracle! She dumped out her purse on the passenger seat and finally got her cell phone. She'd been gone for two days… Her inbox was full. 230 new messages. She clicked through them and most were from Hinata.

She finally got over it and just erased her inbox. Then she went to contacts and dialed Hinata.

------

"_NO! SLEEP! TILL' BROOKLYN_!" Hinata's phone screamed. She quickly ran over to it. That was Sakura's ringtone (chosen for her favorite song on Guitar Hero)! She picked up on the second ring. "Sakura?! Please tell me you're okay!!"

"HINA! I'm okay!!"

"Oh, my God! Sakura, you have no idea how happy I am to hear from you!!"

"I'm so sorry, Hina! A little something happened after Skyy Blue, and I ended up in the hospital… but don't worry, its just a broken leg and a few bruises and scratches.. Oh, and I have a cut lip, but I'm okay!"

"Sakura, I should have stayed with you… I'm so sorry!" Hinata felt the tears come to her eyes. At that moment the apartment door opened and all the men of Dark Blue Death came in, having been sent out on errands by Hinata to keep them busy.

Hinata turned to face them with a huge smile. "Sakura's okay!!" She said, and then turned to talk to Sakura again. All the guys turned to Sasuke, who was just standing there, shocked. Hinata turned to him, closing the phone. "She said… 'Tell my Sasuke he knows where to go.'…." Hinata said, looking very confused. Sasuke just handed his grocery bag to Naruto and ran out the door.

------

Sasuke gasped as he ran down the stairs to the subway. It was 5:50... A little after quitting time. Everyone was pretty much gone from the subways. They never quite empty, but he'd chosen the least-used station, feeling that's what Sakura was going to do. He saw the doors opening on the subway that was already there.

He growled. He was NOT missing this train! He ran at full force toward the semi-filled car. He made it in just as the doors were closing, breathing heavily. He ran into a woman who gasped. "Oh, sorry…" he said, and everyone in the car looked over to see what was going on.

"I just wanted to... See her." he said, and everyone looked really confused.

Except for one person.

"She wanted to see you too." a voice said from behind him. Things seemed to go in slow motion as he turned. There, standing at the end of the subway car, was a pink-haired, green-eyed beauty with a cast on her leg, a short black dress and one red stilleto.

"Saku…" he began, but he was breathless. She smiled and ran toward him. Everyone in the car gasped as his arms wrapped around her waist and he captured her lips passionately. "I found you." Sasuke said when he pulled back from her, very reluctantly.

"You never lost me." Sakura whispered with a smile.

------

Kiss me,

Even with crowds staring at us critically.

I want everyone to know my feelings for you.

--------------------------------------------------------------

THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!! It may seem like it, but we still need to deal with Itachi.

I hope you liked their reunion enough…. I worked hard trying to think of the perfect setting. PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!!

--

Ghost of You © Good Charlotte

No Sleep Till' Brooklyn © Beastie Boys


	6. Aftermath

There is nothing for me to fear anymore.

You are by my side and in my heart.

And that is my greatest strength.

--

"Love, via Subway"

By Uchiha-Griffin

_I don't own Naruto_

--

When Hinata watched Sasuke and Sakura come through the doorway, she couldn't have been happier in her whole life than she was at that moment. "Sakura, I'm so happy you're home!" Hinata cried, sobbing and embracing her best friend. Sakura's tears overflowed as well as she hugged her. "Oh, Hina! I'm so happy to BE home, I hate hospitals!"

Hinata laughed shakily and wiped away her tears. Gaara and Neji exchanged glances. "Hospital?" Naruto mouthed to Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged and walked along with Naruto over to the girls, helping them up. "Sakura, why were you in the hospital?" Sasuke asked seriously.

Her smile fell. "Well, um… after Skyy Blue, I got into a little… accident." They all walked to the living room and Sasuke sat Sakura in the easy chair in the center of all the couches and loveseats. Everyone listened intently to Sakura. "I went to get my paycheck…" Gaara interrupted her for a moment. "Yes, Neji and I already took care of him, so you have no need to explain that part of the story." Sakura looked grateful and smiled, then continued. "So after that, I went out to my car, ready to go home for the night."

Her expression hardened. "When I was about to get in my car, I was approached by a man in a suit. He put me in a chokehold and told me to stay away from Sasuke." She bit her lip and Hinata went to sit by her, holding her hand. "He told me I could never make him happy. Then he almost burned a picture of him, but I made him stop." She peeked up at Sasuke, whose face was set in a hard grimace.

"Afterwards he kinda… beat me up and left me to die." She concluded, starting to cry again. Hinata hugged her as all the guys turned to Sasuke. "Itachi." was all Sasuke said, a leer setting in on his angelic features.

------

Itachi looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow as he walked down the dank alley. "What is it, Itachi?" Sasori questioned, stopping so his friend could catch up to him after slowing down. "Nothing, my ears were just burning." "So, you think someone's talking about you? You believe in those superstitions?" Sasori looked disapproving.

Itachi chuckled darkly. "If anyone's talking about me, it's Sasuke." Sasori paused in bringing his cigarette to his mouth, throwing an inquisitive look toward Itachi from the corner of his eye. "Ah. He must have finally found Sakura."

"Ah, no, Sasori-Danna. She was found the day we left her, by a dark-haired man with sunglasses and a brown-haired man with red triangles on his face." "If I'm not mistaken, you mean Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka." Sasori said coolly. Itachi looked minorly surprised, then smirked. "Oh yes, How can I forget those two? Especially Inuzuka."

Sasori shrugged. "I don't know. Are we going to find Sasuke soon?" "Yes. He is playing along with his band tonight at a club called Platinum Underground. And apparently, Sakura's singing too." Sasori raised an eyebrow. "I'll be you're excited for that." "You know I despise her now, Sasori. For falling in love with my foolish little brother."

"Yes. Oh, and I trust Gaara will be there." Sasori said, an sinister look coming to his face. "And I know Seiren will be there as well." Itachi answered. Sasori looked even more eager now. "Is that a fact?" Itachi and Sasori continued walking in silence before Itachi broke it a few moments later.

"We both have things to look forward to tomorrow evening, I suppose."

"Yes, I suppose so too."

------

Kiba looked out the window of Shino and his apartment, sighing. "What are you brooding about?" Shino asked, walking by on the way to the kitchen. "What do you think I'm brooding about, Shino?" Kiba pouted, not even turning to look. Shino exhaled slowly, walking over to him. "Kiba, Sakura is taken now, so stop being all angsty about it and move on with your life."

"I can't Shino! I just can't!" Kiba muttered, blushing and looking down. "I love her too much… I just can't stop it…" Shino smiled gently and set a hand on Kiba's shoulder. "Look, Kiba. It's just like the weather here in New York. You just have to wait for the storm to pass. When it does, everything will become clear."

There was a silence before Kiba grumbled, "What the hell was that kind of logic?" "I dunno, I read it in a manga." Shino shrugged and began walking away. Kiba was about to get extremely pissed, but instead was silent for a moment then smiled. "Hey, Shino." Shino stopped walking and placed a hand on the kitchen's doorjamb. "Yeah?" "I think… I get what you were trying to say. About the storm, I mean." He looked up at the sky.

"Everything is going to come clear really soon. I can feel it." Shino nodded and walked into the kitchen. "For your sake, I hope they do… Kiba." He muttered to himself.

-----

When Hinata and Sakura had been put to bed by their boyfriends, all the members of DBD met on the porch. "Dude, it was Itachi. I just know it." Naruto was spouting off right away. "Shut up Naruto, I already knew that." Sasuke grumbled gravely. Gaara sighed. "What are we gonna do about it?"

"We have to do something. We can't just let Itachi get away with this!" Naruto started up again. With a tough glare from the other three, he shut it. "Anyway. No matter how much I hate to admit it, the idiot is right. We have to do something." "But you know that's exactly what Itachi wants." Gaara reasoned, leaning against the balcony railing.

"Yes. I am painfully aware of that. His pleasure in life is to make my life miserable. Even if I hate it, this time he has just gone way too far. We have to find him and take him down." Naruto piped up for only a second. "You don't mean kill him, do you?" Sasuke grimaced. "I'm afraid it just might come to that. You know Itachi is a high-ranked criminal and gang member around here, and all the police are to afraid to look for him."

"I say we do them a favor and get rid of him." Neji smirked, and Gaara nodded. "Our best bet is to be rid of him entirely. But we also know he usually has another gang member with him. And more often then not, they carry guns." Sasuke deliberated silently as the other men talked.

"No matter what, we're going to take care of him." Sasuke cut in the middle of all their chatter. They looked at him. "And just how do you plan on doing this?" Neji asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not completely sure yet. But we're going to have to think of something. And fast, before Itachi comes after Sakura again."

Silence settled while each man went over ideas in his head. Suddenly Gaara spoke up. "Well, we have a gig tomorrow. Maybe if we're lucky, Itachi will show up, just like he did to that show…" The realization dawned on them all. "…The same night Sakura was attacked by him." Neji finished for Gaara.

"We were playing…Sakura was right across the street… Itachi left Fuse and Naruto and Hinata came anf…!" Sasuke gasped, Gaara and Neji stared at him and each other dumbfounded. Naruto just looked down awkwardly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Not that I really care, but what's wrong, Naruto?"

Naruto looked up nervously at Sasuke. "Let's joke around like I knew Sakura way before you did, and I saw her at Skyy Blue that night, and…I knew Hinata never told you about her or vice versa because you both would have taken it as a threat to your careers?" Sasuke's mouth dropped open at Naruto's revelation. "N-Naruto… are you kidding me?! Please tell me you're joking around!"

"I only wish I was… Sasuke." Naruto sighed, looking down. "Dammit." Sasuke growled, gripping the railing tightly. He turned around. "When we go back inside, this conversation never happened, got it?" All the men nodded solemnly. He opened the slider quietly and went inside without another word.

Gaara and Neji glared at Naruto. "You brought that up, WHY?" Gaara hissed. "Well, I thought Sasuke had a right to know!" Naruto whispered harshly, going inside. Neji looked out at the city, sighing. "I wonder how all this is gonna work out." He mused. Gaara sat down in one of the chairs that was set up on the porch.

"Time will tell, Neji. Time will tell." They were silent for a moment before Gaara spoke up. "Hey, Neji, what's that?" He pointed to a crumpled-up paper on the ground. Neji raised an eyebrow and bent over, picking it up. He un-crumpled it and read a little of it, looking shocked.

"It's a song. A really good one! I bet it's one of Sasuke's!" Gaara held out his hand and Neji handed it over to him. He read a couple of lines. "I wonder why this was about to be thrown out. I really like it. We should make the music to it, then give it back to Sasuke."

Neji smirked. "Perfect. Let's try to get it down by tomorrow's gig."

"Sounds good, go get Naruto."

------

Meanwhile, Sakura had migrated to Hinata's room. "H-hey, Hina? Are you awake?" Sakura mumbled, poking her best friend's shoulder once. Hinata immediately turned over. "Yes. I couldn't sleep if my life depended on it right now…" Sakura sighed in relief and sat on her bed. "Good. Me neither."

Hinata smiled. "It's been a while since we've done this, huh?" Sakura grinned at the good memories. "Yes, we used to visit each other in the middle of the night all the time, then ended up falling asleep in each other's rooms."

"We would talk about the best stuff."

"Remember that conversation we had about that guy you used to have a crush on that was like, twelve years older than you?"

"Haha, you mean Mr. Hatake, my 11th grade English teacher?"

"Yep, that's the one!" The girls laughed together, and Sakura lay down next to Hinata. "Hey, Hina. So, what do you think about Sasuke?" Hinata beamed. "He's exactly what I've always imagined for you. You make a great couple."

"Thanks, Hina. I'm glad you approve." She joked. Hinata giggled. "What do you think of Naruto?" "I think you deserve him! You waited for seven years for him to love you! That's devotion no man should overlook." (A/N: Seriously…)

Hinata blushed. "Thanks, Sakura."

"Oh!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed, digging in her jacket pocket (Because she usually wears jackets to bed in winter). "I wrote a new song! It's called Everywhere!" Hinata sat up, grabbing her flashlight and taking the paper from Sakura. She read over the lines a few times and looked up with an approving smile. "I like it! Did you write the sheet music?" That's what I was doing before I came in here," she gave a sheepish look.

"Aren't you supposed to sing at Platinum Underground tomorrow?" Hinata asked, laying back down and patting the pillow next to her in her queen sized bed. Sakura got under the covers and nodded. "Uh-huh. I'm hoping I can sing my new song." She yawned right afterward. Hinata blinked drowsily and yawned as well.

The girls were about to fall asleep when Hinata suddenly whispered groggily. "I'm so glad you're home, Sakura." The girl in question smiled. "Me too, Hina." She whispered back. "Me too…"

-------------------

Sorry it took so long! I've been busy lately and I was working on the EXTRA!! Please enjoy it, it is essential to the story.


	7. EXTRAEXTRAEXTRA!

LVS SPECIAL!!!

This is a whole chapter of KIBASAKUSHINO. Things are getting quite confusing, so I hope you stick it out with me till the end! I'll keep working hard!! Thanks for your support everyone!

If you want me to post a Character breakdown sheet to help you out, I have one written out for myself. Oh, and I have incorporated my OC into this chapter. If you like her at all, I may bring her back, being as she is Gaara's girlfriend and Sasori's ex-girlfriend. That could make things more interesting, being as they're brothers.

------

It was the last day of school. Sakura smiled as she ran up to her two best friends. "Kiba! Shino! You'll never guess what happened!!" Sakura was chirping excitedly. It was lunchtime at their private high school, and as usual, Sakura had hiked up her skirt higher than should be allowed.

Kiba tried to avoid staring at her legs in fear of getting punched, so he instead looked at her and smiled. "What is it, Sakura?" He asked as Shino looked at her inquisitively from behind his sunglasses. "Sakura, you look like you're about to explode. What's up?"

"You know that I wanted to be a singer, right?! Well, of course you do, I talk about it so much!! But anyway, you'd never guess!! As soon as I graduate tonight, Daddy is letting me move to New York to become a singer!! Isn't this the greatest?!" Sakura grinned, looking happier than she ever had.

Shino smiled widely at her. "That's great Sakura! I know it's your biggest dream! Congratulations!" "Thanks, Shino! Daddy already picked out an apartment for me to live in with my best girl friend Hinata, and her daddy is chipping in too so we can get a really nice one!! She's already there, and waiting for me to come next Monday… And it's in a really safe, nice part of the city so you won't have to worry about me, oh, and even better…"

Suddenly Kiba's fist slammed against the table, and Sakura stopped talking abruptly. "I won't allow it." Came Kiba's dark voice. "W-what?" Sakura stammered, looking toward her best friend, who was also secretly the object of her affections. "K-Kiba, what's wro…"

Kiba grabbed her arms, shaking her furiously. "Are you an idiot?! NEW YORK?! You'll get eaten alive in the big city! No one ever makes it there, Sakura! No one! Not even you! You're too delicate…! You'll just end up on the street corners like every other aspiring singer that went there!! Sakura, I can't believe…!"

Sakura pushed him away, tears streaming down her cheeks. "What's wrong with you, Kiba?! I thought of ALL people, you'd support me!" He was silent as a hurt look crossed his face. "I thought of all people… you'd be happy for me…"

There was a silence while other high schoolers turned to see what the commotion was. In the eerie silence, you could hear her heart break. Kiba immediately regretted going of on her.

"Sakura, I…"

"Shut up! Don't talk to me anymore! I never want to see you again, you stupid jerk!"

"Sakura, you know you don't mean…!"

Before he could finish, she was running away. Running away… from HIM. He started to run after her. "Saku…!" he began, but Shino grabbed his wrist and shook his head. "No Kiba. You've already said enough." Kiba's eyes widened then he turned to look at Sakura's retreating figure. "…Dammit." he muttered before yanking his wrist out of Shino's grasp.

-------

That night at graduation, Shino and Kiba watched Sakura receive her diploma, but after that didn't see her again. One of her other friends, Ino, said that she had gone home to pack. She would be leaving earlier than before was planned. In other words, she was leaving tomorrow.

------

Kiba called Sakura 48 times that night. He also left 26 voicemails, 15 e-mails, 6 IM's, and over 60 text messages. She didn't respond to any of them. He finally gave up and stared at his ceiling for the rest of the night. God, he was an idiot. What was he thinking, yelling at her like that?!

He knew how much she wanted to be a singer… it was all she would talk about. She hadn't ever had any lessons, yet had the voice of an angel. The choir teacher was her best adult friend, and she had stared in all the school musicals for all four years of high school.

But his only problem was, he also knew one other very important thing. He was in love with her. He knew she could never feel the same about him (idiot), but that didn't stop him. He had planned to tell her at graduation, but lookie here, he had totally screwed that up.

And now he was never going to get to see her again, or talk to her. He sighed in frustration.

"Dammit. Sakura…."

------

"Hey, Inuzuka." A red-haired man muttered, approaching him one night after Sakura had left for New York. "Who the hell are you?" Kiba asked, turning around. It was 11:30, and the streets of his old rural neighborhood were empty.

"Oh, yes, that's right. How terribly rude of me. My name is Sasori Subaku, and I'm two years older then you. On a non-personal level, I knew you , Shino, and Sakura when you and I still went to the same high school. But enough about me. My best friend needs some vital information from you."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "What kind of information?" "Just a little something that should be very trivial to you, being as you just let the subject of it walk away." An evil smile came to the man's features. "What the hell…?" He began, but was cut off when Sasori flicked open his lighter to light a cigarette.

"My friend needs to know the whereabouts of a certain Sakura Haruno ." Sasori smirked. Kiba's eyes widened, then his expression darkened. "I'll never tell you, you bastard…" Sasori mocked surprise. "Hey, now. It was a simple question. No need to start throwing insults." Kiba glared at him, gritting his teeth. "No matter what you do, I'll never tell you about Sakura."

"Well, I might just have to result to for.." Sasori began, but was cut off by a hand on his shoulder. "Sasori." Sasori turned around, and Kiba caught a glimpse of a blonde-haired girl that was a lot shorter than Sasori. "Itachi has already found out what he needs." She muttered, just loud enough for Kiba to hear.

Kiba leered at the girl, who stared at him indifferently. "Oh, is that a fact?" Sasori sounded surprised. "Yes. He told me to come tell you myself. So you wouldn't do anything stupid, like try to kill this boy." Kiba twitched. The girl was probably younger than he was! She was speaking like his superior!

Sasori smirked and put his arm around her. "Sure, fine then, we'll leave." The two began to walk away. Kiba looked confused. "Who the hell are YOU, now!?" She looked over her shoulder, stopping walking. "I'm Seiren Kurenai. Sasori and Itachi's friend." Sasori turned around to face Kiba. "She's also my loving girlfriend."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "And she's how much younger than you?"

"Only four years."

"ONLY four years?! She's still a junior and you're two years out of school!"

"Do we LOOK like we give a damn?"

Kiba grimaced, then took his stand. "Fine. Whatever. I don't care about you guys. Just tell this Itachi person something for me. Stay the hell away from Sakura, or I'll kill you." Seiren smirked, shaking her head. Sasori looked somewhat sorry for Kiba. "You really think you could kill Itachi?" "If he's after Sakura, I know I could."

"Okay. Just one question. How do you plan on finding Itachi if he knows Sakura's exact location and she won't even respond to your texts, e-mails, or IM's?" Seiren asked. Kiba's toughness wavered and for a moment he looked scared. "How did you…?" Sasori smiled, but it wasn't friendly at all. Sinister.

"We know everything." With that, Sasori and Seiren turned around and disappeared into the darkness, leaving him alone in the halo of the streetlight. He shook his head. "Sakura… I have to warn you!" "Now, Now. We can't have that happening, now can we?" A gentle voice said from behind him. Before he could turn around, he was hit in a pressure point and fell to the ground.

Itachi kneeled down, looking closely at the brown-haired man's face. "Ha. I can't have you talking to Sakura. I know you love her." He smirked and stood, stepping over him. "You see, I have a problem with that." He looked over his shoulder at him, then kept waking. "Because I love her too. And I want her way more than you do."

With that, Itachi disappeared in the same direction as Sasori and Seiren.

-----------------------

Ok so that was pretty random, but now you can understand the past a little better. The reason Itachi hates Sakura now is for falling in love with his little brother. I'll write more about the past and connections soon.

Please review. Tell me how you like my OC! You can see her Shippuden/Lady Kazekage self on my Deviantart : .com/art/Seiren-Kurenai-121548992


	8. Confessions

I wanted to be with you always…

Now I simply pray, and watch over you.

I will not look away from you anymore.

--

"Love, Via Subway"

By Uchiha-Griffin

_I don't own Naruto_

This chapter's opening © Arina Tanemura.

Allow me to clear this up now:: THIS IS NOT A ITASASO STORY. They are simply best friends and are very dear to each other, but only in that respect.

--

The next morning, Itachi sat on the roof of a warehouse his friend Deidara owned, somewhere in the Harlem area. Like Sasuke, he was drifter. Did what he liked. One day he was in his apartment, the next in a hotel in the lower east side. He had the money to do such things, so he felt free to do them.

His only problem was, when he wasn't off being a badass Mafioso, he didn't have much to do. So, he usually spent a lot of his time thinking. He was more on the quiet side, and the only person he really talked to was Sasori. So, he decided to sit and let his mind wander.

First of all, his thoughts drifted to the girl he had beaten up. Sakura Haruno. Yes. It is true he used to like her. It was also true that he now hated her for falling in love with his idiotic little brother. But it was also true, and he only admitted this in the back of his mind, that he maybe, just a little, still loved her.

Not that he would ever tell that to anyone. Not even Sasori. Thinking of Sasori, he went off on a different subject in his mind. "Hmm… Sasori. This will be the first time you've seen Gaara or Seiren in a few years… I wonder how you will react?"

He looked slightly troubled. "I hope you don't do anything stupid." He said, already knowing Sasori was behind him. Sasori smirked. "How do you always know?" he asked, coming and sitting next to him. "I just have a sixth sense." Itachi answered, smiling sinisterly sweet.

"Now, who isn't supposed to be doing stupid things?" Sasori asked, changing the subject. "You." Itachi answered simply. "I figured." Sasori answered. "But what should I not be doing stupidly this time?" Itachi's expression turned grim.

"What do you hold against your younger brother, Sasori?"

"Huh? Well, he was an annoying kid, and Dad's favorite of course. But he was very dark, and even threatened to kill me a couple times. I never really paid any attention to him. After he stole my girlfriend, I just despised him."

"… but Seiren left you, she wasn't stolen."

"Doesn't matter, she ended up with him, so it's all the same to me."

Itachi smiled. "I'm glad I have a friend I can relate to so well."

Sasori smirked back. "Hey, without me you'd be a train wreak. Same for me, without you I'd be a shipwreck." Itachi looked up at the sunrise. "It makes me happy… to know neither of us are wreaked." "Me too." Sasori placed a hand on Itachi's shoulder, looking up at the new day's sky as well. They smiled in unison.

---

"Without each other we meet our demise.

But together we can brave this life's obstacles.

Bravely, we press on.

Without you, I would be lost.

With you, I will smile in the face of danger.

I am so thankful you were born into this world…

To be that which is most important to me.

My one and only,

Best Friend."

-----

Gaara sat on the porch, watching the sun rise contently. Even though it was winter and it had snowed all night, the daybreak was clear, painting the sky striking orange and soft purple, along with sharp blue and soft pink. The city was already bustling below, so this sunrise could not be accompanied by the silence he craved.

The silence was broken even more when he heard his cell ring. He smiled and fished it out of his pocket as Tyler Connolly sang to him, "YOU KNOW WHAT SHE IS, NO DOUBT ABOUT IT!! SHE'S A BAD, BAD GIRLFRIEND!!" He knew whose ringtone that was.

"Hi, Seiren." He said, flipping the phone open.

"Hey, Gaara." a cheerful voice answered.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, having nothing but love for his girlfriend.

"Yes, yes! Of course!! But I was just calling to tell you something great!!"

"What is it?" he asked with a slight smile.

"You would never guess!! I was on my way to work and walked past that really popular club, you know, Faust?! They posted a list of the most popular local bands in New York City, and guess who made the list!!"

Gaara sat there, dumbfounded. "You're joking." He managed.

"Nope!! Here, I'll send you a picture!! Check out your spot on the list!!"

Gaara heard some beeps on the end of the line while she sent him a pix message. "I'm so proud of you guys!!!" She said happily, obviously very excited. The picture came in and he clicked "View Now".

---------------------------------------------------------------

---TOP 5 MOST POPULAR LOCAL BANDS---

-as voted on , 1 being the most popular-

5. Frith on a Hill

4. Gangstas

3. Paranormal Rain

2. ZOOCULT!

1. Dark Blue Death

----------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara was speechless as he stared at the picture. "This… oh, my God." He murmured. "Gaara, isn't this great!? You guys are the most popular band in New York City!!" Seiren said. Gaara smiled. "Seiren, I'll call you back later. You're still coming to the show, right?"

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world! Bye, Hun!"

"Bye, baby." he hung up, running inside, and re-opening the picture on his phone. He went to Neji, who was laying on the couch and hugging a pillow. "Hinata…" he mumbled, drooling. Gaara rolled his eyes and kicked the white-eyed man.

"What the?!" he yelled and fell off the couch. "Neji!!" Gaara said, catching the Hyuga's attention. "What?! Why did you kick me?!" "BECAUSE WE'RE THE FRIGGIN MOST POPULAR BAND IN NEW YORK CITY!!" he yelled, showing him the picture.

Neji's eyes widened after reading the whole thing. "H-holy shit… no way!!" Hinata looked over at them. "What's going on?" she asked, walking into the living room. Neji took the phone from Gaara and showed her the picture. "Oh my…!" she gasped.

"I know, isn't this just the greatest?!" Neji lunged forward to hug her, but she vanished seconds before he could, running to the bathroom and yelling, "I can't wait to tell Naruto!" She knocked on the door, and Naruto opened it a few seconds later, wrapped in a towel and dripping wet. "What?! What happened?!" He asked.

Hinata almost fainted at the sight of Naruto half-naked but got past it. "Dark Blue Death is the most popular band in New York!!" She said. Naruto's mouth dropped open. "No way." "Yes way!" Neji said, coming up behind her and showing him the picture. "Wow…!" Naruto said, at loss. Sasuke came around the corner from Sakura's room, having spent another night in the easy chair.

His scratched his head sleepily, not bothering with his bed head. "What's going on? Why is everyone yelling?" He asked irritably, as Sakura came around the other corner from Hinata's room. "I was wondering the same thing…" She murmured, rubbing her eyes.

Neji pulled them both over and showed them the picture. "Oh my God!" Sakura cried, hugging Sasuke. "That's great news!! Sasuke, your dreams are finally coming true!!" Sasuke was too shocked to say anything. "How… When?!" was all he managed to gasp.

"Seiren sent me the picture." Gaara said, snatching the phone from Neji. "It was in the front window of Faust." He smirked. "Looks like we might get a bigger turnout then usual tonight." Sasuke smiled and picked Sakura up, swinging her around. "This is great!! Oh, Sakura!! My luck just keeps getting better and better!!"

Sakura laughed and hung onto his shoulders tightly. Everyone was celebrating their success. Things were finally looking up!

------

That night, Sasuke and his band mates were practicing for their show (Yes, they had all their crap stored in Hina and Saku's apartment) when there was a knock at the door. Hinata went to answer it while Sakura watched Jeopardy in the living room, yelling the answers at the TV.

She peeked through a crack in the door and said, "Can I help you?" all the guys looked over at the door, curious. "Um… yeah. Is Sakura here?" a man's voice said from the other side of the door. Sasuke glared. Sakura looked over the arm of the couch to see what was going on.

"Who wants to know?" Hinata asked suspiciously.

"Just tell her it's Shino and Kiba." Said a second voice.

Within seconds, Sakura had jumped up from the couch and was at the door, flinging it open. "KIBA!! SHINO!!" She cried, hugging them happily. The two blushed. "H-hey, Sakura…" Everyone else looked on, mystified. Sakura turned to them, an arm still around each of her boys.

"Everyone, this is Kiba and Shino! They were my best friends in high school!" she exclaimed, obviously overjoyed. Sasuke relaxed a little and smiled. "Hello. I'm Sasuke." He said with a wave. Kiba immediately looked at him with a mixture of jealousy and hate. "Oh, so YOU'RE Sasuke." He grumbled. Sasuke looked confused as Sakura smacked Kiba over the head.

"Kiba, stop being a jerk!!"

"Yes ma'am…"

Hinata decided in intercede here. "Soooo! Sakura has told me so much about you two, I'm surprised we've never met!" She directed her look at Kiba on the 'heard so much about you' part. Kiba avoided her gaze and looked at Sasuke instead. He was always known for getting lost in his thoughts. As everyone else talked…

"What does this guy have that I don't?! He looks like an emo freak, totally not Sakura's type. His hair looks like a chicken butt! He wears guy liner (but his friend there has it way worse…)! What does she SEE in this guy?! Sure, he can sing and play guitar. WHOOP- DE-FRICKIN-DO. I can play Guitar Hero on expert with hyper speed, which is like a million times cooler!! Hmph, I would have been so much better for her in ever…"

"…ba. KIBA!" Sakura waved a hand in front of his face. He blinked and looked at her. "Huh? What?" "I was asking if you wanna see Dark Blue Death play tonight!!" Sakura said with a smile. "Aren't they the most popular band in New York right now?" "They sure are. And I can have you meet with them personally!!" "Seriously?!" Kiba asked excitedly. "That would be great!" Shino said.

"Hehe, here they are boys, Dark Blue Death!!" She giggled, doing jazz hands toward Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto. "Yo." Neji gave a small wave. "YOU'RE Dark Blue Death?" Shino said, looking surprised. "You bet." Naruto answered. "And we're offering to let you in free to our show tonight!!"

Shino nodded. "Sure, we'd love to." He gave a hard look to Kiba, saying "Wouldn't we?" Kiba nodded sullenly. "Fine." Sakura smiled. "Hey, guys. If it helps, I'm singing tonight too!" Kiba and Shino grinned. "That's great, Sakura! We can't wait to see!" Kiba said.

"I'm going to sing the song I wrote last night, but I also found one I wrote a while ago. I hope they'll let me sing both." Sakura said, getting starry-eyed. Kiba smiled. "There's my Sakura…" he thought. There was another knock at the door, and Hinata went to answer it. "Oh, Seiren! Hi!" She said, opening the door and letting the blonde-haired girl inside. "Hey everyone!" She called out cheerfully. Everyone greeted her and Gaara smiled. "Hey." He walked over to stand by her, and after a moment she realized Sakura.

"Hey! You must be Sakura! I've heard a lot about you!" Her tawny gold eyes wandered from Sakura to Sasuke. "Nice to meet you, I'm Seiren Kurenai!" Sakura and Seiren shook hands and Neji checked his watch. "Hey, guys. We just have a little while til the show. We should get going." Sasuke looked at the wall clock.

"Yeah, he's right. Come on, everyone!" As everyone got ready to disperse and get ready, Kiba suddenly went wide-eyed and pointed at Seiren. "H-holy shit, I know you!" he exclaimed. Seiren raised an eyebrow. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I can't say I know you." she replied nonchalantly.

Kiba shook his head. "N-no!! You were there that night with… Itachi! And Sasori!" Seiren leered at him. "I don't know what you're talking about." Gaara looked weirded out and in unison with Sasuke said, "My scum of a brother?" Kiba nodded. "Uh-huh!! She was there that night when Itachi said he loved Sakura more than me!"

"Itachi what?!" Sasuke growled.

"You love me?" Sakura looked dazed.

"Sasori? And Seiren?" Gaara added.

Seiren shook her head. "Fine. I was friends with them in High school, so what?"

"SO, you were in a gang! And you totally attacked me!!"

"I did nothing of the sort! I stopped Sasori from killing you! By order of Itachi, but whatever."

Kiba scowled. "That doesn't change anything!! That creep Itachi knocked me out!!"

"Seiren, do you know where Itachi and Sasori are now?!" Sasuke asked with urgency.

"No, all I know is I wanted nothing to do with them after senior year. I moved here, but guess what? They were here to. I've avoided them for the last few years. I think they're somewhere in Harlem. But I'm not sure."

Sasuke sighed. "Good. Now we at least have something to go off."

"I… can get their phone numbers, if you need them."

Sasuke and Gaara stared at her. "WHAT? Why did you never tell us before?!" "You never asked?!" Seiren said defensively. "I suppose…" Sasuke said. "…besides, it wouldn't very easy either. But I could, if you want." Seiren said.

"I want to help, somehow… even if I may not be able to get out of that ring again…" She looked down. Gaara put his arm around her. "If you don't want to, it's okay…" "No. I want to help you guys, after all, I kept it from you that I knew your brothers, and I feel bad for that…."

"But what if you have to go back in your gang?!" Hinata cut in. Seiren looked at her with a weak smile. "It's my unfinished business anyway. It's ok." Sasuke sighed. "How quickly." Was all he said. "By tomorrow." Seiren answered.

Sasuke sighed again. "Fine." Everyone was quiet as they went the parking garage. They all took off, Shino, Sakura, Kiba, and Hinata in Shino's truck, Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto in the Band van, and Gaara and Seiren in her Hummer.

------

Gaara was silent for a minute before saying, "Why did you never tell me?" "It was ancient history." She answered, gripping the wheel tighter. "Did you think I would be mad?" He asked gently. She nodded once, biting her lip. He sighed. "You know I wouldn--" "Yes, you would. You are now, I can tell. You're just better at hiding it then Sasuke."

Gaara looked out the window, exasperated. "Pull over." He commanded. She angrily pulled over to an open spot on the curb. "What? I'm sorry, ok! I just wanted to forget my past!" She asked irritably. Gaara set his elbow on the center console and forced her to look at him.

"Listen to me." he scowled as she glared right back. "I don't give a shit about Sasori. He's an ass and I hate him. I could do without talking to him for the rest of my life. You're all that matters to me. If you think getting a hold of Itachi--and only Itachi, don't even get NEAR Sasori-- is dangerous, I'm begging you not to do it."

She pulled back into the traffic and frowned. "I'm sorry. I have to. I need to clean up my past anyway." Gaara sighed and massaged his temples. "You are impossible." "Don't I know it."

----------------------------

This chapter was boring… and very long… and I took forever to get it out… I'm sorry!! *Bows*

School is starting tomorrow, so I can no longer guarantee chapters very often. I'll work hard to do schoolwork, tennis, and keep you guys posted on LVS! As requested, I've added the LVS character breakdowns. And this is random: Does anyone out there like Bullet for My Valentine? Lol just wondering…

I am Griffin, hear me RAWR~!


	9. Character Breakdowns

Sasuke-- Best friends with Naruto, Gaara, and Neji. Hates his older brother Itachi, and doesn't really know Itachi's best friend Sasori. He doesn't know Kiba or Shino either. He knows Naruto and Hinata were dating. He never was told about Sakura.

Itachi-- Best friends with Sasori. Hated elder brother of Sasuke. He knows Shino, Naruto, and Kiba. Doesn't know Gaara, Shino or Hinata in person but has seen them. He was in love with Sakura, but now he hates her for falling in love with Sasuke.

Sasori-- Best friends with Itachi. His brother is Gaara. He also has Kankuro and Temari (Not Featured) He knows Sakura, Shino, and Kiba. He barely knows Naruto and doesn't know Hinata, or Neji.

Sakura-- Best friends with Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. She never knew about DBD or any of its members. She knew Itachi in High school but he was very different back then and would not recognize him nowadays. She also knew Sasori.

Hinata-- Best friends with Sakura. Dating Naruto. Knows all the DBD members. She doesn't know Kiba, Shino, Itachi or Sasori beyond the little bits Sakura has spoken of them to her.

Naruto-- Best friends with Sasuke, Gaara, and Neji. Dating Hinata. Knows Sakura and Itachi, doesn't know Sasori very well and had no idea about Kiba and Shino.

Gaara-- Best friends with Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji. Dating Seiren. His older brother is Sasori. They barely talk and when they do it is not pleasant. His other siblings are Kankuro and Temari (not featured).

Kiba-- Best friends with Sakura and Shino. In love with Sakura. Barely knew Hinata. Doesn't know The men of DBD. Has a weird past connection with Itachi, Seiren, and Sasori.

Shino-- Best friends with Sakura and Kiba. Barely knew Hinata, Itachi and Sasori. Doesn't know The men of DBD.


	10. A note from Griffin

**1IMPORTANT NOTICE FROM YOUR FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD GRIFFIN-CHAN!**

Hey everyone! I must say, for a story that started out as a oneshot, it has had a spectacular outcome!! I'm just writing to tell you 2 important things!

1. ZOMG!!!! _**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 3,500 HITS**_!!!! LVS has officially been christened my most popular/most hit/most reviewed stooorryy! I thank you all so much from the bottom of my heart! None of this would be possible without you, my faithful readers! I love you all!!

2. I'm very sorry to say... **_My laptop is broken_**! I'm reporting to you from the family computer. In order to post chapter 8 I'll/You'll have to wait just a little longer while its being repaired! Thank God for my Geek Squad guy, for working diligently (and for looking just like Steve Tango :3)!! Everyone pray all my files are safe and sound!!

Before you ask... "ZOMG Griffin why cant you just write on your family computer??" I will tell you... I am extremely picky about my files and I don't like storing them anywhere but on my own laptop, where they're safely behind password protection! So ha!

Everyone please look forward to the next chapter of LVS! Sasusaku lovers unite!!

Oh... by the way-- I'm accepting song suggestions now~ Both for DBD and Sakura-chan.


	11. The Return of the Demon

I want to live.

I want to be strong and serious, delicate and gentle.

I want to be the wind, moving those I come to and being moved by those who are brought to me.

I want to feel the night, and breathe the day.

May I do it all with you by my side?

--

"Love, Via Subway"

By Uchiha-Griffin

_I don't own Naruto_

This chapter is dedicated to Roxy! Happy late birthday, bestie 8P

--

Sakura kept in her bad emotions really well. That was one reason she could make it in the music business. If she was upset about something, her smile would hide it. You'd never think something was wrong… The only person who could tell was Hinata. While Sakura got ready for the show, Hinata always did her hair. Hinata pulled the straightener through Sakura's pink hair, she noticed her best friend's sadness.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Hinata asked. She knew as soon as this question was dropped, Sakura could drop the façade and pour out her heart. Sakura's sparkling eyes turned dull as the despair set in, and she bit her lip. Hinata was alarmed.

"Sakura?! Oh no, what happened? Come on, don't let your makeup run…" Hinata fretted over Sakura's eyeliner as Sakura herself was consumed by the sadness she had been keeping inside. "Hina… It's not fair!" She cried, hugging her best friend. Hinata was caught off-guard. "What?" She asked gently.

"Why can't my songs be number one?! Why isn't it me that's the most popular singer in New York?! This dirty, ugly feeling inside, the one of the immense jealousy… it won't go away!" Sakura hugged Hinata tightly. Hinata hugged her back.

"That's exactly why… I never introduced you two." She said sadly. "He's just your type… perfect for you… but since you're both singers, I knew one of you would have a good day and the other a not so good day, and then you'd become competitive…"

Sakura didn't answer and was still in Hinata's arms. "Good. You stopped crying." she pulled back to look at her best friend with a smile. "Let me re-do your makeup. I'll go get my bag out of the car, okay?" Sakura nodded and tried to wipe off the smeared eyeliner as Hinata left.

Sakura stood and leaned over the dressing room counter to look in the mirror. She smiled sadly and set her forehead against it. "Girl, you look pathetic." Was all she murmured before she fell silent. Moments later she heard a click, like a door locking. When she looked up, she was shocked to see the person who had come inside was not Hinata.

"You…!" Sakura gasped.

Itachi smirked at the pink-haired girl, once the pivotal point of his life. "Sakura, come now. This really shouldn't be a shock." "You-you're the one who beat me up!" "Sakura, do you honestly not remember me?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow. Sakura nodded. "I just said, you're the one who--"

Before she could say anything, He was backing her into the counter so much she actually ended up on top of it and smashed into the mirror. She cried out but he put a hand over her mouth to stop the sound. "Sakura. Look deep into your memory. Remember me? Your high school suitor, Itachi Uchiha." Sakura's eyes widened and he removed his hand from her mouth.

"I-Itachi?" She gasped. "There's n-no way you…?!" Itachi smirked. "You really think I'd let you go that easy?" "G-get away from me!! Get the hell away from me!!" She cried out. "Shut up, Sakura." Was all he said before smashing his lips into hers. She shook her head and tried to push him away, tears running down her cheeks. Suddenly Itachi turned to look at the door for a moment then backed away from her as she gasped for air.

"Well, Sakura. Don't think I'm done with you yet. Sasuke will not be winning this battle, just like every other challenge he puts up against me. You are mine." With one last sinister smirk, Itachi threw open the 3rd-story window and jumped out. Sakura gasped, jumping off the counter, expecting to hear him hit the ground.

When she ran to the window, all she saw was him walking away down the alleyway. She collapsed to her knees, closing the window. She curled into a ball and cried under the window. The door was beginning to rattle but she wasn't paying attention to it. Suddenly, the door flew off its hinges. Sakura didn't look up, but Sasuke (who had kicked down the door), Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and the other men of Dark Blue Death ran inside to gather around her.

"Sakura?! Sakura, what happened?!" Sasuke gasped, kneeling down by her and trying to get her to look up at him. Sakura threw her arms around him and cried. "It was HIM! He was here!" Hinata nodded, tears gathering in her eyes. "I heard him… that's why I came to get you guys…"

"Who?!" Sasuke snarled, realizing the scratches on her back from the glass. "Itachi!" She said, hugging him tighter. He pulled her in as close and scowled as he hugged her. "That bastard… is going to get it. I've finally snapped. He's gone too far this time."

The other men nodded. "Next time we see him, no mercy!" Naruto said, punching the air for effect. Hinata hugged Naruto with a sad expression and he put an arm around her. "Hina? You ok?" He asked, looking down at her. She nodded, silent, then let him go.

"Sakura, no matter what, you still have to sing." Hinata sounded extremely serious. "Hinata! You can't honestly expect--!" Kiba started, but was stopped by Sakura slamming her fist against the wall. "This is just what he wants. He wants me to be scared. I refuse… to give in!" She forced herself to stand up.

Sasuke held her elbow. "Sakura… are you sure…?" Sakura turned to look at him intensely. "Yes." She sat in the armoire's chair. "Hinata, do my makeup." Hinata nodded, scowling and quickly went to work. "She's up soon. You should go get ready." Was all Hinata said.

All the guys looked confused, but left the room. Sasuke gave Sakura one more lingering look before following everyone else. He was sure, that just for a moment, he saw a flicker of anxiety as their eyes locked. But it was too quick for him to be sure.

------

Seiren sat upstairs in the tech booth, like she always was for Dark Blue Death. She helped them mix their CD's and was also a popular DJ around NYC's underground clubs. During the day she worked in a recording studio. That had been how Seiren and Gaara met.

She smiled at the memory then put on the tech booth headphones. While she was setting all the proper dials for the show, she felt a presence behind her. She ignored it. In New York, it always felt like you were being watched. But strangely, the feeling lingered and grew.

She turned up the volume on the headphones, hoping to maybe drown out the paranoia. Just as she did so, a cold had slipped over her mouth. She gasped and began to struggle against whoever it was, pulling on their arm. It was obviously a man, being how strong her captor was she hit the radio nearby and a song started blaring out as she fought for her freedom, the headphones falling off.

"I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND BABY!

I'm not your cute little sex toy!

I'm not your lion or your tiger.

Wont be your nasty little boy!

I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND BABY!

I cant grant your every wish!

I'm not your night in shining armor!

So I just leave you with this kiss!"

Her captor kept her steady and whispered in her ear after kissing her cheek, "I'm not your boyfriend, baby. Because I suppose my brother is now?" Seiren struggled even harder to get away now. "If you hold still, I'll take my hand off your mouth." The man offered, and she stood still for just a moment.

"Mother F***ers best believe it, that you're f***in' with the best!"

He took his hand off her mouth, but still held her steady. "What do you want… Sasori?" she asked, her voice hard. Sasori smiled, shoving her down to the ground. She hit the floor with a thud, then winced, trying to get back up. "I want you." He answered simply.

"Always wanting things you can't have." she sneered, backing away from him. Sasori smirked and kneeled down in front of her. " I always get what I want." Was all he said, bashing her head against the desk and causing her to pass out.

With that, he grabbed a sharpie off the sound room desk and scrawled a message on her arm, then dropping the sharpie carelessly on the ground and exiting the room. Minutes later, Gaara came to check to see if she was ready with all the sound checks.

"Seiren!" He cried, running over to her seemingly lifeless body and turning on the desk lamp to shed some light in the dark, cluttered room. He checked for her pulse and was relieved to find it. He suddenly realized there was something written on her arm, in a sickeningly familiar script.

"Enjoy it while you still can, before it all comes crashing to the ground."

------

Sakura walked onto the stage, looking up into the spotlights. This was the feeling she lived for. She raised her arms high and the crowd cheered. She took a deep breath as the into to her song started. Everything melted away, only the ecstasy of singing ruling her life for just those moments she get to be onstage.

"Turn it inside-out so I can see.

The part of you that's drifting over me

When I wake, you're never there…

When I sleep, you're everywhere… You're everywhere.

Just tell me how I got this far…

Just tell me where you're from and who you are…

Cuz every time I look, you're never there.

But every time I sleep you're always there…

Cuz you're Everywhere to me,

And when I close my eyes it's you I see

You're everything I know that makes me believe

I'm not alone, oh…

I'm not alone!"

The crows cheered like wild as she sang. They loved her true, honest voice. When she finished her first song, she grinned as everyone erupted with louder cheering. "This next song is dedicated to all my friends who never stop believing in me… and all of you too!" The piano for the next song began and she had a small smile as she began, getting a dreamy expression.

"Waking up I see that everything is okay…

First time in my life and now it's so great

Slowing down, I look around and I am so amazed

I think about, the little things that make life great

I wouldn't change a thing about it

this is the best feeling…

This innocence, Is brilliant.

I hope that it will stay.

This moment, is perfect.

Please don't go away…

I need you now…

And I'll hold on to it.

Don't you… let it pass you by…"

Sakura looked over the crowd. She wasn't searching for Sasuke anymore. She had found him… things should be all better, things should be resolved… but what was this feeling in the pit of her stomach? Like something was going to happen? Something bad? she discarded the thought and continued.

"I found a place so safe, no a single tear.

First time in my life and now its so clear…

Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here.

Its so strong, and now I let myself be sincere…"

She smiled at her own words, looking at Hinata backstage. Hinata smiled back, urging her on. Sasuke and the other members of DBD looked on, smiling.

"I wouldn't change a thing about it…

this is the best feeling!

This innocence, Is brilliant.

I hope that it will stay.

This moment, is perfect.

Please don't go away…

I need you now…

And I'll hold on to it.

Don't you… let it pass you by…"

She sang with all her heart, and soon finished up the song.

"I need you now,

and I'll hold onto it,

don't you let pass you by…"

She grinned at the crowds as they went wild for her. "Thank you, everyone! Thank you so much!" All the local girls and boys that were her fans reached over the stage to her and she leaned forward to smile and hi-five them all.

I've finally found it…

I've finally found a place… where I can shine.

---------------------------------------------------------------

MY BABY IS FIXED! OH YEAH! GRIFFIN IS BACK ON THE SCENE!! This was an extremely short chapter just for the sake of posting! *sweat drop* Reviews are always greatly appreciated! I love each and every one of you who review for me :)

Over and out! Griffin 3

----

I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby © 3OH!3

Everywhere © Michelle Branch

Innocence © Avril Lavigne

-------------------------

POLLLLL!!!

OK EVERYONE!! We need a song for Sasuke to sing in Sakura's honour! I'm having a hard time deciding so here are the songs I've narrowed it down to. Just include your choice in your review!

-Boy Meets Girl by Evan Taubenfeld

-Wondering by Good Charlotte

-Thunder by Boys Like Girls

Thanks for always supporting LVS! See you next time!


	12. Waking Up

"One day, I woke up,

I woke up knowing.

Today is the day I would die…"

--

"Love, via Subway"

By Uchiha-Griffin

_I don't own Naruto_

--

Sakura smiled at the revved-up crowd. "Okay everyone! It's the time you've all been waiting for…I proudly present New York's 1 band, DARK BLUE DEATH!" She said as the boys all ran out on stage. She handed the mic off to Sasuke. He winked at her and kissed her on the cheek quickly.

She blushed and smiled at him with a thumbs-up before exiting the stage, hearing the protesting cries from his fan girls. Hinata was giggling at how flustered Sakura was. The girls full-on laughed as DBD began their first song.

"_I feel the salty waves come in,_

_I feel them crash against my skin_

_And I smile as I respire because I know they'll never win!_

_There's a haze above my TV,_

_That changes everything I see,_

_And maybe if I continue watching,_

_I'll lose the traits that worry me._

_Can we fast-forward to go down on me?_

_Stop there, and any corrected_

_I wanna live a life from a new perspective._

_You come along because I love your face,_

_And I'll admire your expensive taste…_

_And who cares, divine intervention!_

_I wanna be praised from a new perspective._

_But leaving now would be a good idea,_

_So catch me up on getting out of here_!"

Sasuke sang this song because it was one of their older ones, and only their true old fans who owned their homemade crap-quality CDs would know the song. The girls and boys sang along happily, waving handmade posters with the boy's names and favorite lyrics on them.

After that song they played Frontline, All Black, and The Kill, all fan favorites. Meanwhile, a conundrum was going on backstage for Sakura and Hinata….

Sakura giggled and Hinata hugged her as they talked about Sasuke's daring move. Suddenly, a not-so-sweet voice came from behind the rejoicing girls. "You're so lucky, Sakura. My sexy Sasu is writing songs about you now." A not-so-attractive girl with long, tackily-layered hot pink hair and black-rimmed glasses came up behind them.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked with a kind smile. Inner Sakura was not being so kind, however. "CH-AA! WHO DOES THIS GIRL THINK SHE IS?! SHE DRESSES LIKE A WHORE!" The girl gave a hideous smile. "I'm Karin, from the band Paranormal Rain. Number Three on Fuse's charts! Didn't see you on there, Miss Bubblegum Hair."

"That's because she's a singer, not a band, genius." Hinata growled. "Thanks, Opal Eyes, really needed your input." Karin answered, with a sneer, then turned back to Sakura. "Well listen, buttercup. Stay away from Sasuke. He's mine, and you're not good enough for him." Sakura giggled and Karin twitched. "What's so funny?"

"Sasuke? Yours?!" Sakura began full-on laughing. Hinata caught on an covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. Karin blushed. "What?! He is mine, sweetie. You should see the looks he gives me when I'm on stage!" "You mean the ones of disgust?" Hinata asked sweetly.

Karin was about to answer when Sakura put a hand on Hinata's shoulder and turned, exasperated, toward Karin. "Listen here." She said. "Sasuke could never like you. It's just not possible. You're missing one very big piece of the puzzle." Karin scowled. "Well…" "No." Sakura cut her off and smiled. "He can't like you… because he's in love with me."

Karin's face scrunched up in an ugly angry look and strode away, fuming. "This isn't over, pumpkin!" She yelled over her shoulder, shaking a fist for emphasis. "Whatever, darling." Sakura mimicked, then laughed with Hinata after Karin had left.

Hinata smiled. "Well Miss Bubblegum Hair, you won that one fair and square!" "Thank you, Opal Eyes, for your most-appreciated input." Sakura winked. The girls laughed again as Sasuke was just getting ready to announce his new song onstage.

------

Finally it was time for the last song of the night, that special song Sasuke had written and his band mates and surprised him with learning. She smiled at Sakura who stood smiling at him from backstage. "This song… is for the girl who is most important to me. Sakura Haruno." The crowd erupted in cries of both approval and detest.

Naruto began to play the bass and Sasuke struck up the guitar.

"_If you want me to wait, I will wait for you._

_If you tell me to stay, I would stay right thorough._

_IF you don't wanna say, anything at all,_

_I'm happy wondering… GO!_

_Since I was a young man,_

_I never was a fun man._

_I never had a plan and no security then,_

_Ever since I met you,_

_I never could forget you._

_I only wanna get you, right here next to me…_

_Cuz everybody_

_Woah!_

_Needs someone that they can trust, and…_

_You're somebody,_

_Woah!_

_That I found just in time!_

_If you want me to wait, I will wait for you._

_If you tell me to stay, I would stay right through._

_If you don't wanna say, anything at all,_

_I'm happy wondering! GO!_

_But so is rearranging._

_It's always getting stranger then I thought it ever could!_

_Ever since I found you,_

_I wanna be around you._

_I wanna get down to, the point that I made you!_

_Cuz everybody_

_Woah!_

_Needs someone that they can trust, and…_

_You're somebody,_

_Woah!_

_That I found just in time!_

_If you want me to wait, I will wait for you._

_If you tell me to stay, I would stay right through._

_If you don't wanna say, anything at all,_

_I'm happy wondering! GO!_

_Yeah, yeah!_

_Yeah. Yeah!_

_Don't tell me,_

_The bad news._

_Don't tell me,_

_Anything at all!_

_Just tell me,_

_That you need me!_

_And stay right here with me…_

_If you want me to wait, I will wait for you._

_If you tell me to stay, I would stay right through._

_If you don't wanna say, anything at all,_

_I'm happy wondering_!"

Sasuke smiled to the crowds then glanced at Sakura, who stood backstage listening to this song he had written for her. Well at first, he thought it was lame and he'd thrown it away… how his friends had gotten it was beyond him. But he smiled anyway. Everyone loved it… including Sakura!

"_If you want me to wait, I will wait for you._

_If you tell me to stay, I would stay right through._

_If you don't wanna say, anything at all,_

_I'm happy wondering_!"

He finished up and the crowd went wild. He lifted up a fist with the mic in it and everyone screamed. "SASSUKE!!!" "WEEE LOOVVEE YOOUU!" All the girls were going wild over him. He replaced the mic onto the stand and saluted them all goodbye as he was just about to leave the stage with his band mates.

Suddenly, though, a shot rang out. Sasuke stumbled backward as a sudden force ripped though his side. A second echoing shot rung in his ears and a searing pain caught his right shoulder as he fell to the ground. People were screaming as things began to black out. The last thing he remembered seeing was a pink-haired angel…

"_Sasuke_…!" she was crying just as his world went black and his body went numb.

------

Sakura grabbed the microphone and looked toward the upper balcony, where the shots had come from. She saw the cigarette smoke curling up from un unseen culprit. Not fleeing the scene? Did he WANT to get caught?!

"Itachi!" she said into the microphone. No one was listening to her, but she knew he would hear her. All the fans were screaming and trying to see Sasuke. "ITACHI! It's ME you want! Leave Sasuke alone!" she yelled. "Kill me instead! Leave him ALONE!" She spread her arms wide. The DBD members and Hinata stared at her in shock. "Sakura!" Hinata cried out, pulling her friend off the stage.

Backstage, Naruto was on his cell phone. "Hello? Yes, there's just been an attempted assassination! Sasuke Uchiha, at the… huh? Yeah, the same Sasuke in Dark Blue Death… huh? No, he can't… You know what lady, never mind! I'll just drive him myself! Yosh!" He hug up, exasperated.

He picked up Sasuke with Neji and Gaara's help and had Hinata follow them out to open up the car. Sakura trailed behind, full of raw sorrow. This was all her fault… all her fault Sasuke was hurt… She shook her head to herself as she watched the blood drip from his wounds. He might… DIE from gunshot wounds like that!

She slowed to a walk and then stopped walking altogether. Sasuke could die. DIE. She backed away from the van they were loading him into, looking petrified. "No… It's all my fault!" she whispered, covering her mouth and trying to suppress her tears.

A hand was suddenly on her shoulder. She whipped around to see Shino with a sad look. "Sakura!" Kiba cried out, running up and embracing his favorite girl. She gripped him tightly and cried into his shoulder. He stroked her hair and held her very tightly to himself.

"Sakura… you need to get away from all this…" Shino said, concerned. Kiba nodded. "Sakura…come live with us for a while!" Kiba said, making a last-minute decision (one of his specialties). Sakura looked up into his face and nodded. "Yes…" She whispered and broke down again.

"Shino, let's run her by her apartment first." Kiba offered. "We can grab a few things for her… and leave a note." Shino raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about this, Kiba?" "Never been more sure of anything!" Kiba answered.

Shino and Kiba lead Sakura to their truck while the poor girl shook with sobs. Kiba held onto her arm gently. He had decided these next couple days would be the time. He was going to tell her… his true feelings for her.

------

When Sasuke woke up, he blinked a few times, realizing first off, a massive headache, and second, an annoying pain in his shoulder and side. He tried to sit up but a hand pressed him down. "Oh no you don't, Sasuke!" Naruto muttered.

Sasuke blinked again and turned to face his favorite blonde numbskull. "Ah… Naruto… what happened?" he groaned, shielding his eyes from the harsh hospital light with his arm. "You were shot." Naruto replied, .as if it was the most casual news in the world. Sasuke nodded. "Oh… great."

The room was silent for a moment before Sasuke spoke up again. "Where's … Sakura? Is she okay?" Naruto shrugged. "To be honest, I'm not sure. I was focused on getting you to the hospital, so I'm not quite positive where she went."

"But…! What if Itachi…!" Sasuke began to panic. Naruto pushed him back down to laying position. "Sasuke. Calm the hell down. Hinata just went home to find her." Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine…" He murmured.

Naruto stood up and closed the blinds. "You need to get some sleep. You lost a lot of blood… which, I might mention, is completely soaked into the car's backseat. But whatever… sleep, Sasuke. Heal up fast!" Naruto grinned and shut off the room's light, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke sighed again and turned onto his side that was uninjured. Stupid Itachi… why did he always have to come into the picture right when everything was finally going his way?

------

Hinata walked in the front door to find all the lights were off, even though she assumed Sakura was home, and things looked somewhat disarrayed. She flicked on the kitchen light and plopped her purse down on the counter, sending a piece of paper flying.

She leaned down to pick it up, not remembering any papers there when they had left home. She read it over and groaned. "Sakura… what are you thinking?!"

"_Dear Hina…_

_I've gone away for a few days… Sasuke's injuries are my fault, and I'm getting ready to face Itachi. Please don't try to find me, I'm in capable hands._

_XOXO, Sakura_"

The pen was semi-smeared from some kind of liquid. Knowing Sakura, they were teardrops. Hinata face palmed and looked out the window. "Sakura… wherever you are, you better come home soon!" She whispered to herself. "Losing you this many times in a month is breaking my heart…"

-----

The next morning, Sasori came upon his best friend brooding in Central Park, on the same bench he always sat on. "Hm? Itachi, what's wrong?" Sasori asked, sitting down next to him. Itachi continued scowling into the distance. "Itac…" Sasori began again, but Itachi turned to face him. "Sasori, there's something wrong with my eyes." he stated.

"Your eyes? What do you mean?" Sasori asked with a raised eyebrow. "My vision." Itachi clarified, looking completely pissed. "Vision? Like, you're gonna need glasses soon?" Sasori asked, confused. "No, I mean my vision is blacking out. I think I'm going blind."

Sasori looked startled. "BLIND?" He asked, choking on the word. "Yes." Itachi answered gravely. "What makes you think that?! It could be you just need glasses…" "No, Sasori. The world is getting darker. Things are shimmering on the edges. I missed a shot I should've been able to hit at a mile away."

"Who were you shooting?" Sasori asked cautiously. "Sasuke." Was all the older Uchiha replied. "Why? Are you done dealing with him? Just wanna get him out of the picture?" Sasori asked, a bit panicked. Something was definitely wrong with Itachi… He never acted rashly like that.

Itachi blinked a few times, flustered. Without his eyes, he was nothing. "I don't know. I just… I'm confused right now. I'm sorry. But I'd prefer to be alone." He stood and began walking away. Sasori stayed on the bench, in shock.

Itachi was acting extremely out of character. He was even walking away from him now… something he'd never done. They'd always talked things out. Sasori learned back on the bench, looking up at the sky. Cloudless blue. Yet the temperature remained extremely cold. Everything looked good on the outside, but something sinister was lurking underneath the surface…

Sasori turned to watch Itachi's retreating figure. Something big was going to happen soon. The 18-year Uchiha battle's verdict would soon be decided….

He knew that much.

---------------------

Well I'm proud to present to you LVS's 9th chapter. Please review kindly! I'm sorry for the slow updating and whatnot, but school gets in my way, and I had to type all this with a crushed finger. Long story, but it has to do with my finger an a very fast-closing door. It wouldn't stop throbbing for an hour, and now it's a lovely shade of purplish-blue.

Anyway. Sorry to unload my problems on you. Hope you enjoyed, please review.

I am Griffin, hear me roar!

------

Hey you there! Yeah, YOU! Do you love me? Do you have a Facebook?!

Then today is your freaking lucky day!! My friend Macie made a fanpage for me on Facebook! Just type "Uchiha-Griffin" Into the Facebook search. Join the club and I'll float around and answer your questions and such.

Love you all who consider joining!!

------

New Perspective © Panic! At the Disco

Frontline © Pillar

All Black © Good Charlotte

The Kill © Thirty Seconds to Mars

Wondering © Good Charlotte


	13. Insanity Reborn

"When I first saw you standing there,

You know, it was a little hard not to stare…

So nervous when I drove you home,

I know, being apart's a little hard to bear."

--

"Love, via Subway"

By Uchiha-Griffin

_I don't own Naruto_

Chapter 10 anniversary! Special Extra to follow!!

.: CRAZY STUFF AHEAD! HOLD ON TIGHT!!!:.

--

Sakura awoke to a soft glow from behind crimson curtains. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and turned over, away from the window and mooshing into the down comforter. She was in Kiba and Shino's apartment, in Kiba's bed. He'd offered it up for the duration of her stay.

She hugged the pillow, which she vaguely noted as having the masculine, woodsy smell of Kiba. She took a deep breath. Her favorite scent from high school. She opened her eyes quickly and blinked, turning over. She should be thinking about the naturally alluring, musky scent of Sasuke.

No need to dwell on things of the past, like her crush on Kiba.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore following that train of thought, she got out of bed and pulled on some shorts, yawning and walking out to the kitchen, where Kiba sat on the counter reading the newspaper, shirtless. Shino was working at the stove in a beater and his boxers.

"GOOOOODDDD MORRNNIINNNGGG!!!" Sakura called out, breaking the silence. Both the boys jumped before realizing Sakura was the one yelling at them. "Ah… Sakura! Good morning." Shino said with a smile, looking over his shoulder. Kiba grinned, peeking over the top of the newspaper. "Morning, Saku." Sakura could've sworn her heart randomly skipped a beat at his wide smile.

"What's for breakfast, Shino?" She asked, mentally slapping herself for thinking of Kiba like that. "Eggs." He answered. "That's it?!" She asked, shocked. "Well, I usually make more, but… I don't really know what you like anymore." he said pathetically.

"Oh, come on, Shino!!" she cried out. "I'm still your Saku! My tastes haven't changed!" Shino raised an eyebrow. "So you want your eggs with paprika and chipotle powder, right?" "That's right! Bring on the spicy!" Sakura said with a smile. Shino smiled and rooted through the cupboards.

Sakura then turned to Kiba, who was completely immersed in the paper. "Hey Kiba. Whatcha reading?" She hoisted herself up on the counter next to him. He turned the paper to her. It was the story about what had happened the night before… Sasuke being stabbed.

Sakura sighed. "I was an idiot to think Itachi would stay out of all this." Kiba sighed as well. "Well, Itachi is the 'revenge' type of person. Trust me, I know first-hand." He gave one of those 'don't EVEN ask' looks. Sakura smiled then broke into peals of laughter.

They boys looked at her questioningly. "Ah… I'm just so glad to be able to see you guys again… I've missed you so much!" She wiped a happy tear away. Shino smiled. "Anytime you need us, we're here, Sakura." "I know." she grinned. Then she smiled sadly. "I just don't know what we're gonna do about Itachi." Shino patted her on the head. "Don't worry Sakura, we'll think of something."

"I sure hope so." she sighed.

------

Sasuke yawned as sunlight streamed through the hospital window. He hoped that's how it would stay… the hospital lights were blinding, so this natural light was a welcome change. It seemed to have gotten cloudy overnight…The sky was blanketed with thick gray clouds that threatened rain.

Naruto walked peeked into the room, presumably to see if Sasuke had woken up yet. Seeing him awake, the blonde threw open the door. "Morning, Sasuke!" he grinned, a Starbucks coffee in each hand. "I hope one of those is for me!" Sasuke practically begged.

Naruto laughed and handed him a tall black coffee. "Ahh, heaven." Sasuke breathed. "You have no idea how gross the food here is. They don't let me have coffee because they're afraid I'll get up and run around the corridors or something!" Naruto smiled. "Hey, that's what friends are for!"

The room was pleasantly quiet for a moment before Sasuke spoke up. "Naruto… what are we going to do about Itachi?" Naruto sipped his Carmel Macchiato. "Hm… to be honest, I'm not sure. What I do know, though, is we need to stop him soon. He's gone way too far, and now all of our lives are endangered." Sasuke's eyebrows creased as he went deep into thought.

Naruto sighed. "I mean… Itachi has never pulled a gun on you before now. But something seemed wrong, Sasuke." Sasuke looked up from his thought session. "What do you mean?" He asked, confused. "Well… Itachi is a very high-ranking Mafioso, as I remember. Those shots he made at you… they were meant to kill you, right?"

"Most likely."

"How did someone of such high ranking miss that shot? It should have been easy!"

"Maybe he missed on purpose?"

"Sasuke, think about it." Naruto placed his pointer finger on Sasuke's bandaged shoulder, tracing a straight line right to his heart. "This is only about four inches off. Four inches and you'd be dead." He pointed at his side. "That one? A shot meant for your stomach, just incase the heart shot didn't work."

Sasuke was bewildered. "Shit, Naruto. You're right… I could be dead right now…" "And you almost were." Naruto pointed out. Sasuke nodded. "Yeah…. Well, whatever Itachi's game is, he's not messing around anymore. This has just turned into a fight to the death."

The room was quiet while the two thought for a few moments. "Sasuke, we need a gun." Naruto finally decided. "What kind of gun?" Sasuke asked . "We have a pistol already." "Yeah, but I'm talkin' something big and intimidating. Like… a shotgun!"

Sasuke sighed. Naruto grinned, excited. "Come on, Sasuke!! Think about it!" Sasuke finally nodded. "Fine. But you can do the gun shopping. I don't want to chose the weapon I kill my own brother with. Just nothing too big, okay?"

Naruto looked extremely excited and ran out the door. "And don't bring it to the hospital!" Sasuke's last warning fell on deaf ears as the excited blonde ran at full speed down the hall, scolded by nurses all the way. After he was gone Sasuke settled in to drink his coffee. He was enjoying the quiet until someone walked in the room.

He looked up to see someone carrying a bouquet so big it covered their entire face. The flowers were brought down to reveal a girl with glasses and tacky magenta hair. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I thought fans weren't allowed visits." The girl looked taken aback. "Sasuke! I'm no fan! I'm a fellow singer!"

"I've never seen you before." Sasuke replied, drinking his coffee with a bored expression. "Well my name's Karin and I'm in the band Paranormal Rain!" she set the flowers on a nearby table and turned around, taking off her glasses and blushing. "And… I love you!"

Sasuke stared at her, bored. "Is that so?" he asked monotonously. "Yes! It is very so!" She replied enthusiastically. "You're so beautiful Sasuke! Please date me!" Sasuke stared at her for a moment. "Look, I'm really tired, so can you leave?" Karin's grin faltered. "You just drank a Grande coffee! How can you be tired?!"

"I'm not that physically tired. More just tired of you. Can you go, please?" Karin huffed and headed for the door. "You'll want me someday!" she yelled at him. "Doubt it." Sasuke muttered to himself as the door slammed shut.

------

Hinata sighed and twirled her finger absentmindedly around the curly phone cord. "Come on, Naruto… just pick up, already…" she mumbled. Finally the blonde's ever-excited voice filled her ear. "HEEEEYYYY HINATA!!!" he said cheerfully. She smiled despite the situation and said, "Hi, Naruto. I have good news and I have bad news. Which one do you want first?"

"The good news." He said, with underlying concern. "Well, Sakura and I made it home safe and everything last night." "Oh, that's good. I'm glad you're both safe. Bad news?" Hinata fidgeted. "Well, you see… Sakura's kind of up and disappeared again…"

Naruto cursed and Hinata's expression hardened. "She said she was preparing herself to face Itachi." "What?! That's crazy! Why can't she just leave that to Sasuke?!" "I don't know. But she's gone off somewhere, but I have no idea where." Naruto huffed. "This will not make Sasuke very happy."

"No!! No, don't tell Sasuke! He's still healing up and doesn't need to loose rest over Sakura. I mean, I love her, but sometimes she blows things way out of proportions and takes extremely desperate measures…" "Yeah… do you think she'll come home soon?" Naruto asked. "…Sasuke misses her."

"I'm not sure, Naruto." Hinata said, frustrated. "I'm just not sure." the other end of the line was silent for a moment before Naruto spoke up again. "Hinata, do you have any gun suggestions? I'm out buying one and…" "Buying a gun?! For what?!" Hinata cried, frantic.

"Sasuke sent me to get it. Or… more like I said I was going to. But we might need it… y'know." Naruto hinted. Hinata grimaced. "Nothing to big or obvious." she said gravely. "Come on, Hinata! It's just a gun for self-defense. I won't use it unless absolutely necessary." "You promise?" She sounded more hopeful than before." "I promise." Naruto replied.

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. "Naruto… please come see me soon, Sasuke isn't the only one missing people." Naruto's eyebrows creased in worry and sorrow. "I know, Hina… just… hell, things have been so stressful lately. I'll be over later, okay?" "Okay, see you later, then." "Bye."

Hinata hung up the phone and laid her head down on the counter. Since when did life have to be so damn stressful? Why couldn't everything always just work out the way we planned?

------

Sakura was sitting on the roof of Kiba and Shino's apartment building, her pink iPod hooked into a mini magenta portable speaker she'd brought along. She was singing to herself as she watched the city move around her. She couldn't see the street, but the tall buildings surrounding her were enough. The dark clouds threatened rain, but she didn't care.

"_Baby how can you sleep, how can you breathe! Baby tell me how, how you love me now_…" she sang softly, watching a man busily run around his office a little ways away. She heard the room door open. She turned to see Kiba coming toward her with a smile.

She smiled back. "Heya, Kiba!" "Hey, Sakura. Aren't you freezing out here?" he asked, shivering and snuggling down into his scarf. "Naw, I love the cold, besides, it's really peaceful and good for singing up here!" She took a deep breath then exhaled slowly. She could see the clouds her breath made. Maybe it ws just a tad bit cold up there…

Kiba walked over to her, enveloping her in his arms. Sakura tried to push him away. "Kiba, what are you…" "Hey, it's cold. I'm just trying to keep you warm." He unzipped his jacket, pulling her inside. She blushed and gripped his t-shirt in uncertainty.

There was a peaceful silence before Kiba spoke up. "Sakura… can I tell you something? It's really important… oh, and you're not allowed to laugh at me!" Sakura looked at him inquisitively. "Sure ,Kiba. What's up?" Kiba fidgeted nervously, trying to place his words correctly so he wouldn't sound like a total idiot.

"Listen, Sakura. You're everything I could ever want. Everything about you is like home to me. Your caring smile, cheerful laugh, those beautiful green eyes…. I've… always loved you. And I always will. I want you so bad… and it's tearing me apart to know that you never have… or will… feel the same." He watched her reaction carefully. At the moment, it was a stunned stare.

It was quiet up on the rooftop, and Sakura had nothing to say in response. She looked at him, then down at her toes,. "Kiba…I'm so sorry." she finally lamely replied. "It's just… I'm in love with Sasuke. I've fallen for him so fast, and I barely even know him. I don't know how things are going to turn out yet." Kiba looked at her with a hard stare.

"I know… it may not be the best choice. But… I'm so happy with him. So, Kiba… I love you. But it's much more like a brotherly love. So… I'm sorry. I can't return your feelings." Kiba looked down at her with an extremely stoic expression. "Kiba, don't look at me like that." she whispered, tears gathering in her eyes. She turned and grabbed her iPod speaker, walking toward the door.

"Kiba…" she stopped when she was halfway to the door. "For the record… In high school…" She looked over her shoulder. His back was still turned to her. "…I really loved you. And that was no brotherly love." She turned to start walking again, but heard Kiba running closer to her.

She stopped and turned around. Kiba grabbed her shoulders and she dropped her iPod onto the ground, but she paid no attention. She stared at him wide-eyed and he scowled and gritted his teeth. Before Sakura could really figure anything out, Kiba pressed his lips to hers harshly.

------

"Augh!" Itachi yelled, throwing a glass lap across the room, hearing it shatter against the wall. He gasped for air. "God dammit!!" he yelled, finding some other breakable object and crushing it on the floor. He pressed a palm to his eye, wincing. He collapsed to the floor as the door to his room opened.

"L-lord Uchiha… please try to control yourself!!" a maid requested, her voice shaking. "Shut the hell up!" He growled at her. "S-sir, if you just tell me what's wrong, maybe I can find you some medical---" Itachi whipped up to stare at her. "No doctor can cure blindness, bitch!!!" He yelled at her, Whipping out his gun and shooting at random.

By the scream and thump, he could tell he'd hit his target. He stood up from the floor and stumbled around until he found his dresser. He opened the top drawer and pulled out the Ak-47 that was resting there. "Here I come, Sasuke!!" He yelled for anyone that was listening. With that, he stepped over the dead maid in his doorway and ran out the front door with a crazed look. Tonight, this would be settled!

* * *

HAPPY ANNIVERSARY TO MEEEE!!! :3

Thanks everyone for supporting LVS! Love you all and enjoy the extra (if you don't like Nejiten, I'm sorry)!!

I am Griffin, hear me rawr!

------

How You Love Me Now © Hey Monday

------

I just realized… this is like a soap opera, isn't it??


	14. Chapter 10 Anniversary Extra!

Neji in Love.

The LVS 10th chapter extra! 3

Thank you so much for supporting LVS! It's my pride and joy, and my longest fic ever. I will continue to work hard until the end. Please, everyone, bear with this overwhelmed author. Love you all!!

3 Griffin

------

Neji sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back on the bench he occupied alone. He felt so left out. Everyone had a relationship but him!! Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, Gaara and Seiren… he wanted some love too!! Maybe it was time to just give up on Hinata… she and Naruto obviously had it goin' on.

He opened his eyes and looked up at the sky thoughtfully. Was there anyone in the city that could fall for him? There was probably no one willing to put up with him. He could be charming and well-mannered. He'd chosen, though, to be a rowdy drummer who flirted with everyone.

Neji heard the bench creak next to him. He glanced over, expecting it to be one of his band mates. A girl with a kind smile and her hair done up neatly into two buns was sitting on the other end of the bench. She was holding out a warm tea to him.

"Hey, you seemed depressed, so I decided to come cheer you up." she said as he took the cup from her, not knowing what else to do. "I'm sorry, do I… um… Know you?" Neji asked. "Nope, and I don't know you! But I'm always here to help someone in need, and you seem like the lonely type anyway."

Neji raised an eyebrow at her. "You swear you're not just trying to poison me with this tea?" The girl laughed heartily and took the cup from him and took a drink. "Convinced yet?" She handed it back to him. He wasn't, but drank it anyway. "So… you. What's your name?" Neji asked when he was completely sure this girl wasn't trying to kill him or anything.

"I'm Tenten." she answered, taking a sip of her own tea. "Neji." the mentioned answered her. She smiled. "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Neji." Tenten said, smiling. She stood up and waved to him. "Well, gotta run. Stay outta trouble, Neji. If the fates allow it, we'll meet again."

Neji watched her retreating figure in fascination. What an interesting girl…

-----

(A/N: For the record… never accept a drink from a stranger in New York… :P)

-----

The next day, Neji was walking lazily around the city. He was still thinking about the girl he'd met the previous day. He just couldn't get her out of his mind. As if on cue, as he walked past a martial arts studio and heard an extremely familiar voice. "No, no, no! You're doing it all wrong!"

He curiously walked through the front door of the studio, only to see Tenten holding a nunchaku in one hand and a kunai in the other, her back to him, facing a terrified-looking kid. "Swing it like this!" She spun the nunchaku gracefully, switching hands and moving in intricate patterns. "Then you do this!" She back flipped, hit a dummy with the nunchaku, then threw the kunai at a target on the wall… bull's eye.

"That's how you do it! Don't throw the kunai so lopsided! And what's with your back flip?! Actually tuck your knees in! You have to swing the nunchaku to the left and THEN right or it all looks wr---" she suddenly realized her audience and turned with a heated expression. "Hell-o! Can't you see I'm…!" She suddenly realized who the scared-looking man was. "Neji?! How long have you been standing there?!" she asked, blushing self-consciously. The kid gave him a grateful look for saving him from Tenten's wrath.

"Just a minute or two. You sure are passionate about this. I admire that." He parked himself in a chair to watch the remainder of the lesson. Tenten looked away from him. "A-anyway, Konohamaru. Try it again. And remember what I told you." "What you yelled at him." Neji thought with a smirk.

The Konohamaru kid did much better the second time, apparently. Tenten clapped when he was done and said, "That's right! More like that! Just… when you hit the dummy, you have really limp wrists. Keep them rigid and you'll have it perfect." She gave him an A-ok sign and a smile.

The kid blushed and smiled. "T-thank you, Sensei!" Neji raised an eyebrow. "Sensei?" he wondered. The lesson went on for 15 more minutes before the Konohamaru kid was picked up by an old guy who thanked Tenten. Kono and Tenten bowed to each other and they left.

Tenten turned to face Neji. "So… how did you find me here?" she asked, untying her karate top and throwing it aside. She was wearing a watermelon-pink tank top that said "Sharp Things are Fun" and had an assortment of weapons on it. Neji eyed it for a moment then looked at her face. "I was walking by… heard your voice… came in to see if it was really you or not."

"Sorry you had to see the dark side of me already." She joked. Neji smirked. "I thought it was hot. I love a fiery woman." Tenten blushed and looked for something to talk about. "Tea! Would you like tea?" She asked, running to get it before she could answer. "You really like tea, don't you?" he asked when she returned a minute or so later.

She blushed again and handed him a cup. "So, Neji. What do you do for a living?" she asked, taking a sip. "I'm a drummer in the band Dark Blue Death." He answered. "Oh! My friends all love DBD. Never really heard your music myself. Too busy running the dojo and all." she said, motioning around. He looked at all the decorations adorning the walls and the bamboo plant in the corner.

"Very… Japanese." he allowed. "Thank you." Tenten sounded proud. "Oh and…" Neji reached into the internal pocket of his jacket. "I… usually carry around CD's… you can have one if you want." He pulled out a CD with their band logo and a picture taken of all of them, with Sasuke in the middle. They were all wearing dark blue and black.

Tenten smiled and took the CD. "Wow! Thanks! Will you autograph it for me?!" Neji was taken aback by how excited and genuine she was. Most girls he met were shallow and wanted him only for status. "S-sure." he stuttered, feeling like an idiot. Tenten found a sharpie at the front desk and handed it to him.

He wrote "To Tenten, Love Neji. 202-667-9843. Our next show is soon… want tickets? Call me." He handed it to her and stood up as she read it. "Well, gotta run, Tenten. See you soon." She looked at the autograph as he left the dojo. A bright-red blush came over her face. "Ah! Um…!" She looked down at her toes, smiling. "That guy is trouble!"

She ran to the door and opened it a little to watch him walk away. She blushed again and smiled. "And oh-so attractive."

* * *

There'll be more Nejiten action in the real stories now. Hope you enjoyed the extra, thanks for all your support everyone!!!


	15. Magical Vacation Celebration Interview

Surprise Extra to celebrate Thanksgiving Break!!

The characters not included in this story…. -.-

-----------------

Shikamaru: Hey, I was just wondering, WHY are we not included in the story?

Konan: Seriously!! I'm the wife of the gang leader of the gang Itachi and Sasori are in!! Why am I never mentioned!?

Ino: I'm here too, you know!! I'm Sakura's real best friend!

Griffin: Guys, calm down! You just didn't fit into the storyline! *turns to Ino* and just because the INOxSAKU flashbacks made me cry doesn't mean I can't let Sakura have another best friend! Besides, Hinata's nicer than you are.

Ino: Well EX-CUSE me!! Anyways, how can you let Sakura treat Kiba like that!? I'm a total Kibasaku shipper!! You're crushing my hopes and dreams!

Griffin: If you're so worried about it, just go read 'That Lonely Railroad Crossing'! I wrote that one about Kiba and Sakura!

Ino: But you STILL haven't updated that in like a year!! It still needs the sequel!

Griffin: I'M FRICKIN WORKING ON IT!! I'VE BEEN BUSY!! Besides, I'm gonna write an Inochou soon so cool your jets!

Ino: Fine… *walks off to find Chouji*

Griffin: Jeez, she's such a drama queen…

Mikoto: Griffin-san, I've been wondering… why is my elder son so batshit crazy in this fan fiction?

Griffin: Oh, Mikoto-san! I suppose you're talking about Itachi. He's just going insane because he's blind.

Mikoto: Why in the world is he going blind?!

Griffin: Some rare disease he has. Anyway, next question…

Konan/Shikamaru: WHY ARE WE NOT IN THE STORY?!

Griffin: I already told you!! You don't fit in the storyline!!

Konan: Please, just one sentence about me is all I want!!

Griffin: Fine, you I can probably put in. Shika, on the other hand…

Shika: Fine, fine. Too troublesome anyway. *Sulks off*

Griffin: Geez. Anyways!! Everyone! Thanks for all your reviews up to this point! If you have any questions, suggestions, complaints, praises, snickerdoodles, or prayer requests just review with it and I'll answer in the next extra! See you for chapter 12!


	16. Calm Before The Storm

"Its 4:03, and I can't sleep,

Without you next to me,

I toss and turn like the sea.

If I drown tonight

Bring me back to life

Breathe your breath in me

The only thing I still believe in

Is you.

If you only knew…"

--

"Love, via Subway"

By Uchiha-Griffin

_I don't own Naruto_

--

Sakura's eyes widened as Kiba kissed her, up on the roof of his apartment in the newly-falling now. Kiba was pulling her in so close… This was nothing like kissing Sasuke. Kiba's kiss was more desperate, needy. An attempt to sway her to love him. When he tried parting her lips to deepen the kiss even more, Sakura became really pissed off.

She scowled and gathered up all her strength and pushed him away from her. "Kiba, stop it!" she yelled at him, then ran off the roof, tears streaming down her cheeks. She jumped down the stairs three at a time, hearing him throw the roof door open seconds later and come after her.

"Sakura, wait! I didn't mean to…!" He sounded sorry, but she wouldn't hear it. She ran through the front door passed a shocked and confused-looking Shino. Then Kiba came thundering though, straight to the door of his room she was borrowing, yelling, "Sakura don't you dare lock this door!"

"Shut up and go away, you jerk!" She yelled back. Kiba ran a hand through his hair and gave an exasperated sigh, walking toward the kitchen where Shino was sitting on the counter and reading Insectology Monthly. Kiba walked in and sat down at the table.

"What just happened?" Shino asked, confused. "I tried to confess my feelings for her… she rejected me…" He said, miserable. "Is that all? Sakura looked pretty upset…" "Okay, I tried to kiss her. But she pushed me away." Shino shook his head, "Kiba, why in the world would you pull a stunt like that? You know she loves Sasuke! You can see it when she sings to him!"

Kiba scowled. "Out of all people, I thought YOU would be on my side!"

"Kiba, I'll always be on your side. We've been best friends for 16 years. Just right now… you going after her doesn't seem right. She loved you, you loved her. But that was in High School, and you ruined that yourself. I'm sorry, Kiba, but I just can't help you get Sakura to love you. She's in love with Sasuke and you know it!"

Kiba growled, "I don't care, Shino! I love her more than that Sasuke guy ever could! I want her and will never give up until she's mine!!"

------

Itachi threw himself in his big black Escalade, tossing his gun in the passenger seat. He slammed the key into the ignition and the car purred to life. He ripped out of the parking garage, speeding toward the house Sasuke and his stupid little friends shared. He was sick and tired of dealing with that brat.

He gripped the steering wheel tighter. Why had Sakura fallen in love with Sasuke? She had always known he loved her, even if he was a little bit older! He'd asked her out, she'd rejected him… four times. He sighed and slowed down a little.

That was all ancient history. He pulled over to the side of the road, feeling pathetic. Itachi shook his head and pulled slowly into the traffic. There was nothing he could do. He was going blind, endangering the life of his best friend, he'd lost the woman he loved, and his little brother wasn't going to succumb to him anymore. Itachi sighed, turning the car toward central park.

-----

Sasuke still sat, as Itachi predicted, alone in the hospital bed. Sasuke glanced at the clock. It was 11:45 PM. He sighed as his cell phone on the bedside table rang. It was Naruto, undoubtedly with nothing but bad news. "Hey." Naruto chirped. "What's up, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Sasuke… It's about Sakura."

Sasuke immediately stiffened. "Is something wrong with her? Is she in danger?" Naruto sighed on the other end of the line. "Honestly, I don't know. Hinata told me not to tell you, but… Sakura's gone again. She's safe though, we know that." Sasuke groaned. "Are you kidding me?" Naruto gave a small grunt in reply for yes.

Sasuke sat silently for a moment before speaking. "She just… needs time. She'll be back." Naruto chuckled. "Listen to you. You really are in love with her, aren't you?" Sasuke blushed. "Yeah. I've never quite felt like this before… When I think about her… it gives me strength to go on, yet makes me so weak at the same time…"

Naruto laughed on the other end. "You, my brother, are SO whipped." Sasuke chuckled. "Maybe so. Don't you feel the same way with Hinata?" Naruto smiled. "Of course. Well, gotta go Sasuke, I'm going to visit Hinata! And I'm taking you gun shopping tomorrow."

Sasuke sighed. "Remember, nothing too menacing or gigantic…"

"No shotguns?" Naruto sounded distraught.

"DEFINITELY no shotguns." Sasuke said.

"Fine, fine. Anyway, you get out of the hospital tomorrow, right? I'll come get you around 8-ish?" Sasuke was silent for a moment before smiling slightly to himself.

"Don't worry about me, I'll just take the subway."

------

Hinata heard the familiar knock on the door and knew it was Naruto. She sighed in relief. It had been to long since the two of them had been alone, or even talked. She threw open the door and hugged Naruto, wanting to break down into tears in his arms. He hugged her back warmly. "I'm here now, Hinata… don't worry." She nodded into his shirt, not letting go.

When she finally pulled back, Naruto kissed her. "I'm so sorry I haven't been here for you, Hinata. Things have just been so crazy…" Hinata nodded and Naruto picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the couch and setting her down gently.

He sat next to her, and she leaned into him, getting comfortable. "Hinata." he said, his voice hesitant. She looked up at him, inquisitive. "What is it?" She asked in a hushed voice. Naruto was silent and she sat up, looking at him worriedly. "What?"

Naruto smiled gently at her, then pulled her in to kiss her again. She blushed like crazy. "I love you… I love you so much." Naruto whispered to her. "I can't believe I never saw you the way you saw me before… how can I ever forgive myself for that?"

"Don't lose sleep over something like that, Naruto." Hinata whispered, smiling and kissing him again. "Your love is the most precious thing to me. You don't need to worry; I'm not bothered by it. As long as you love me now… the past doesn't matter."

Naruto smiled sadly, hugging her. "I'm so lucky to have you."

Hinata smiled and hugged him back. "And I you… Naruto."

------

Sakura peeked out the door of Kiba's room that she was borrowing. No sign of anyone. She threw on her backpack that held all the things she'd brought. She was breaking out of her own safe house. Even here didn't feel safe anymore.

She creeped along the floor on her tiptoes, shoes in hand. She'd only worn one pair of 6-inch heels, and the clicking from them would definitely wake up the two light sleepers. She held her breath as she tiptoed to the kitchen, placing a small wrapped package on the counter along wit h a note for Kiba and Shino.

After that, she had to creep over to the door soundlessly… Now came the hard part. She carefully began removing all the locks (7 in total).

When she had just gotten to the final lock, she heard a creak on the wooden floor behind her. She cursed under her breath then turned to see who had caught her. Shino stood there, shirtless with his hands in his sweatpants' pockets. "Shino." she whispered, sounding desperate. Shino was smiling at her sadly. "Sakura, I'm not going to stop you." he said.

She looked shocked. "What?" She whispered. "I'm not going to stop you. I know you love Sasuke. I also know you used to love Kiba. I want you to be happy, Sakura. You, more than anyone, deserve to be happy. So, go. Before Kiba finds out I'm rooting for you. Just… be careful. If anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. You're like a little sister to me."

Sakura blinked back tears and stepped forward to hug Shino. "I love you too, Shino. My big brother I never had." Shino hugged her back, then leaned over her and undid the final lock. "Now, go Sakura. I'll call you when I see your name up in lights. Promise me I'll see it soon."

Sakura smiled through her tears as she stepped out the door. "I promise you, Shino." Shino smiled and shut the door behind her. "Goodbye, Sakura." was the last thing she heard as the door was shut gently. She stayed outside as she heard each of the seven locks re-locked.

Then she smiled. "Goodbye, Shino. Goodbye… Kiba." she whispered, pulling on her Christian Louboutins and walking down the hallway.

Shino stood on the other side of the door until the clicking of her shoes had subsided. He then pushed off the door and said, "I know you're hiding there, Kiba. So come out." Kiba appeared from the hallway, smiling sadly. "Why didn't you stop her, Shino?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's what she needed to hear. And Kiba. You know it was all true."

"Yes, I know."

"Then stop sulking and go back to bed."

Kiba hung his head and began walking back toward his room. Shino suddenly called out to him, "Hey Kiba, I need you to remember something for me." Kiba turned around. "What is it?" Kiba asked, sullen. "We're not allowed to talk to Sakura until she fulfils her promise." Shino said, crossing his arms.

Kiba looked shocked. "What?! But we have to talk to Sakura! I have to say that I'm sorry!" Shino's expression hardened. "Then you're just going to have to hope she hits it big sometime soon." Kiba scowled. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm dead serious. This is what Sakura wants and expects from us. As her best friends, we have to respect those wishes." Shino said. Kiba shook his head and went back to his bedroom. "Yeah." he muttered before closing the door.

Shino sighed. "I hope all of this gets cleared up really soon…" He was about to go back to bed when he saw something on the kitchen counter. He walked over and picked up a square tissue-paper wrapped object. It had a red bow on the top. Shino raised an eyebrow and unwrapped the package.

It was a CD. One of Sakura's. Her picture was on the front, a headshot of her looking straight at the camera. The shot was black and white with only the green of her eyes colored. Her hair was down, falling around her face beautifully. She looked mystified in the picture. The CD was titled Halo.

He flipped it over and read the songs featured on the back.

"1. Clumsy

3. Already Gone

4. Innocence

5. Angel

6. On The Ride

7. Cool

8. Halo"

The note card attached only said two words, but Shino smiled nonetheless.

"Thank you."

"No, Thank you… Sakura."

------

It was 4:03 AM, and Sasori was alone in Central Park on Itachi's bench. It was pretty cold outside, and the slight dusting of snow from earlier still remained in traces on the ground. He exhaled slowly, his breath turning into white steam in the frigid air.

Sasori was so worried about his best friend he couldn't have slept if he wanted to. He sighed. Itachi was being so rash nowadays. Usually Itachi was the one telling HIM to get a grip. Itachi had acted way out of line, trying to kill Sasuke.

And now, it was no doubt that Pain, the gang leader, know Itachi was going blind. Even if he didn't, he'd know soon. And when he did… Itachi would be eliminated, and by extent, himself. Sasori shook his head, frustrated. His death was coming, and he could feel it, creeping up, slowly…

"Sasori." a soft voice suddenly greeted. Sasori looked up to see none other than Itachi walking toward him. "Itachi." He responded. Itachi sat next to Sasori.

The two were quiet for a long, long time.

------

(5:30)AM Seiren stood her ground in front of the large mahogany desk. Pain raised an eyebrow at her. "Remind me what it is you need, again, this early?" Seiren nodded and said, "The cell phone numbers and addresses of Itachi Uchiha… and Sasori Subaku." "May I ask why you need them?" Pain asked, looking suspicious. "Personal reasons," she responded, serious as ever.

Pain motioned to his secretary/wife, Konan. "Konan. Fetch me the directory, please." "Yes, Pain." She walked over to her desk and pulled out a thick book. After she'd handed it to Pain, he flipped it open and flipped through the pages before finding "Subaku, Sasori." he read aloud, then dog-eared the page and went to the end. "Uchiha, Itachi."

He handed the book to Konan. "Photocopy these for our dear friend Seiren." he said. She left with the book and Pain turned back to Seiren. The two were alone in the room now. "Seiren, as you know, I do enjoy a tragically good ending."

"Yes, Pain. I know."

"I want you to make sure this has a positively explosive ending. Either they both die, or you and all your friends do."

"What?!" Seiren's eyes widened, horrified.

"Well, you see, Itachi is losing his vision and if he goes blind, Sasori will leave as well. If you kill them both, it would be doing me a favor. But if they live and leave my gang, I'll come after you."

"But… they're your own men!"

"Employees will come and go…" Konan returned with the papers and handed them to Pain as he spoke. "…but those who did away with them? Their names will live on forever. Now leave, Seiren. Before I change my mind and take these back." He handed her the papers with a smirk so evil she had to look away.

"Yes…" She turned around and left the room, looking at the papers. Sasori and Itachi's information, more than she'd even asked for, in page-long formats. She sighed and folded them up, sticking them in her purse and walking out of the building that may have looked like any other NY skyscraper, by was really the mafia headquarters.

Seiren looked back up at the windows with uncertainty, and noticed Pain standing at one of the windows, his arms crossed. She stared at him in shock as he trailed his pointer finger down his left inner arm before pointing to himself. She understood the gesture from when she was still in the Akatsuki.

"Your blood belongs to me".

As he turned and disappeared from her view, she stood there, stricken. Her blood belonged to him?! But she'd quit the gang, right…?!

* * *

Chapter 11. Fineto!! Special shout out to all you ladies (and guys?) who review every chapter! I love you all :D If you're just joining for the first time, thanks for the read! Please look forward to the ending…it's on the horizon! Speaking of the last chapters, I AM SO EXCITED because I found the perfect song… I get 'perfect for LVS' shivers every time I hear it… not telling what it is though!

You're welcome, Konan, I gave you a line, as promised!

--Griffin

P.S. MY BIRTHDAY IS DECEMBER 5th 3 I'm accepting virtual gifts of snickerdoodles and fan fictions!! I'll be shopping like crazy and hanging out on Itachi's bench!! (If you're gonna be in NYC too, I'll be the one in the Akatsuki scarf =3) Haha!

Please Review, Alert, and Fave!!

* * *

Opening:

If You Only Knew © Shinedown

Sakura's CD:

All songs are © to their rightful owners.


	17. Love Remains The Same

"You'll be the showgirl of the home team,

I'll be the narrator…

Telling another tale of the American dream!

I see your name in lights,

We could make you a star!

Girl, we'll take the world by storm

It isn't that hard!"

--

"Love, via Subway"

By Uchiha-Griffin

_I don't own Naruto_

MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY NEW YEAR MY LOVIES! Extra-long chapter just for you!

--

Sasuke peeked out the door of his hospital room. The coast was clear. He was all re-dressed in his normal clothes; Multi strap-and-buckle black pants, red and black checkered suspenders over a long-sleeved black button-up with multiple pins, and his huge platform boots. His lip ring was back in place. He pulled on his jacket after taking out the cigarette he'd put behind his ear.

He slung on his backpack and guitar case, and lit the cigarette, slipping out the door. He took a long drag then exhaled slowly, being careful to avoid the smoke detectors. He was (unofficially) a free man. The nurses would come to check on him in a couple hours. They shouldn't be surprised he left.

Sasuke was so tired of all the white walls, the clean smell, the fact they didn't let him do anything beside lay there and read. His guitar was even in the room with him, and they forbade him to use it! He sighed, peeking around another corner. Clear coast. He could even see the front door! The subway entrance was just a block away.

He looked around real quick, then bolted for the front door, gripping the cig tightly in his teeth. The front desk receptionist looked up at the clunking of his boots, gasping as the automatic doors slid open and he escaped into the dark. She immediately picked up the phone.

", it's Shizune. You were right! It would seem Sasuke has managed to escape." Her boss sighed at her subordinate's report. "Just sign him out yourself, Shizune. It's not like he'll come back to do it." Shizune nodded to herself, taking out his papers.

"Are you sure he's okay to go? He got shot… twice!" Tsunade laughed. "Sasuke's a smart guy, Shizune. He knows not to over-exert himself until he's completely better." Shizune giggled. "Are you a DBD fan, my lady?" Tsunade chuckled. "You caught me, Shizune."

By the time their conversation was over, Sasuke was down the block and going down the stairs to the subway. A couple of homeless men looked up at him in curiosity, but he didn't spare them a glance. He whipped out his Metrocard, scanning it quickly and efficiently, realizing the train was already there and about to pull away.

He sprinted for the doorway, slipping inside just as the doors closed. The car was empty. He threw his bag on the seat in front of him, setting his guitar on top of it. Sasuke collapsed in the seat, trying to slow his breathing from his sprint. He leaned his head back. It was a while to his stop. He might as well relax.

Yeah, right.

------

Sakura walked down the street, heading for the nearest subway entrance. Her apartment was too far to walk, and besides, she liked the subway. She sighed, thinking of how she left things with Kiba. It was way out of line for him to kiss her, but maybe she reacted to rashly. She shook her head. No. she was Sasuke's. Not Kiba's.

She noticed a subway entrance across the street. Darting across the road, she held onto the rail and went slow and steady down the stairs, really not wanting to break an ankle or fall down them and end up on CSI:NY (your author's favorite TV show :D). She fished through her purse for her Metrocard, scanning it and walking toward the platform.

She was so out of it, she didn't realize the doors about to close. Her head whipped up, hearing the doors release. "No!! Someone, please, hold the door for me!!" She cried out, running as fast as she could in her high heels. There was no response, so she ran even faster.

Her slender frame slipped trough the door at the very last second. She gasped for breath, dropping her bag to the floor and clinging to the pole for support. Suddenly, a familiar sound filled the car. A steady guitar rhythm.

"A thousand times I've seen you standing,

Gravity like a lunar landing,

You make me want to run,

Till I find You.

I shut the world away from here,

Drift to you,

You're all I hear,

As everything we know, fades to black.

Half the time the world is ending.

Truth is, I am done pretending.

I, never thought that I,

Had any more to give.

Pushing me so far, here I am without you.

Drink, To all that we have lost,

Mistakes that we have made.

Everything will change,

….but love remains the same."

Sakura covered her mouth, feeling the hot tears form in her eyes. Sasuke was totally spaced and hadn't even noticed anyone entering the car. She stayed where she was, listening to his song.

"Find the place where we escape,

Take you with me for the space,

The city buzz, it sounds just like a fridge.

I wandered the streets through seven bars,

I have to find just where you are

The faces seem to blur.

They're all the same…

Half the time the world is ending.

Truth is, I am done pretending.

I, never thought that I,

Had any more to give.

Pushing me so far, here I am without you.

Drink, To all that we have lost,

Mistakes that we have made.

Everything will change,

….but love remains the same."

Sakura smiled through her tears. "Love Remains the Same?" She said. Sasuke immediately whipped his head around. Upon seeing who had spoken, his jaw dropped. "S-Sakura?!" He stood up, running over to her as the subway slowed for the next stop. "Sasuke." Sakura smiled up at him and he wiped away her smudged eyeliner.

The stopping of the subway caused the car to lurch, causing Sakura to fall forward. She looked up at Sasuke, who's chest she had incidentally fallen onto. He was looking down at her, shocked but certainly not bothered. "O-oh, sorry…" she began, but was cut off when Sasuke clasped his hands behind her back and leaned in.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist under his jacket as he captured her lips fervently.

------

Hinata heard the slight knock on the door around seven. She blinked sleepily and got out of bed, adjusting her dark purple tank top and black underwear so she at least looked a little presentable. She raked her fingers through her long, dark hair and yawned. Before she could even make it through her bedroom door, Naruto stopped her.

"Oh, no you don't. Back in the bed. Now." He ordered. She jutted out her bottom lip. "But why?!" Naruto gave her a once-over. "Well. Let's see. Whoever is at the door would see your glorious boobs and gawk at them, and I'd have to rearrange their face. You have no pants on, so they'd stare at your legs too! And then they'd wonder how your hair looks so amazing for someone who just woke up!"

Hinata gave him an incredulous look. Naruto crossed his arms. "Hinata, I'm a GUY. I know these things." Hinata poked his bare chest. "What happens if it's a girl who gawks at your flawless, shirtless self?" Naruto snorted. "Ha! As if!" Hinata rolled her eyes and snuck passed him, looking out the peephole of the door.

"My god. Stupid mini-fight for nothing" She groaned. She opened the door for the two people outside. "You lose your key or something… Sakura?" Sakura giggled. "No, I just wanted to surprise you. I'm home! Again!" Sakura grinned and hugged Hinata. Naruto suddenly realized Sasuke.

"Saaasuuukkee!!" he cried out, running and vaulting over the couch to tackle his best friend. Sasuke twitched and sidestepped, causing Naruto to faceplant into the door. "Hey there, Naruto." he replied calmly. Naruto groaned and rubbed his nose. "Jerk. You should still be in the hospital!" Sasuke shrugged. "I hated that place."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't have at least stayed there till your checkout time."

"You probably just wanted more time in bed with Hinata and now you're taking it out on me."

"Hey, don't just proclaim stuff like that out loud! Even if it's true!"

"Good lord, you're such an idiot."

"Love you, too, Sasuke."

Sakura and Hinata looked on, lost. "Are they getting along?" Sakura asked, looking worried. "I think so, yeah…" Hinata replied, stricken. The boys turned to them and laughed. Naruto patted Hinata on the head. "Don't worry, it's the way we express our care for each other." "Yeah, care." Sasuke scoffed, putting Naruto in a headlock and giving him a noogie. "It must be a guy thing." Sakura mused. "Must be." Hinata replied. There was another knock on the door moments later. Sasuke went to answer it as Naruto tried to explain guy language to Sakura and Hinata.

Sasuke opened the door only to find Seiren standing there. "Sasuke." she choked out. "I uh… sorry for coming by so early." Sasuke shook his head. "No problem. What is it? Do you feel okay? You don't look so go-" "Forget about me! Look, I… got these for you." She held out the papers she had gotten from Pain.

Sasuke unfolded the papers as Sei talked. "It has all the information Akatsuki has on them. Both Itachi and Sasori." Sasuke gripped the papers tightly. "Thank you so much, Seiren. You really didn't have to-" "No, Sasuke. It's fine. I… have to go now. Bye." With a flip of long blonde hair, she was gone.

Sasuke looked after her hurriedly-retreating figure. "What's up with her?" he wondered aloud.

------

Itachi walked through the front door of his apartment, sighing heavily. The dead maid wasn't there anymore, but a bloody stain remained on the carpet. Another maid appeared from the kitchen. "Welcome home, Mr. Uchiha" She said, bowing her head in respect.

Itachi nodded once, tiredly. " Yes… thank you." The maid looked surprised for a second. Itachi had never thanked any of them for anything. "Please… bring me some coffee." He requested, sitting at the kitchen table. A huge floor-to-ceiling window offered him a beautiful view of the city. The maid nodded. "Of course."

She walked back into the kitchen, and Itachi stayed at the table. He stared out at the buildings. He could see the Burberry tower a little ways away. Other various unidentified buildings jutted out into the skyline, forming the world's most famous concrete jungle.

He smiled wistfully to himself as the maid returned with his coffee. She set it in front of him, noticing her master's sad smile. "Mr. Uchiha… is something wrong?" (Well, besides the fact he'd spazzed and killed one of her fellow maids) she asked worriedly. Itachi glanced up at her, and for a moment she thought she'd spoken too friendlily toward him.

Itachi shook his head. "I just… don't know what to do." The he was silent, and the maid figured that was all he was going to say. "I'm sure you'll figure it out, Mr. Uchiha. You're a very clever and cunning man." she said, nervous. Itachi smiled. "Thank you. I'm just… not so sure that's enough anymore."

He turned and looked out the window again, wistfully. The maid figured that was her clue to leave it at that. She took her tray and went back to the kitchen to wait for if he had any more orders to give. He was usually running the maids and butlers ragged with various tasks.

Something about him was different. And it was definitely a change for the better. But… why did it seem like he was just waiting for his own death to come?

------

Pain smirked to himself as he backed up from his telescope that was focused in Itachi's window. He turned to Konan, who sat nearby on a chaise lounge that had already been on the roof where whey set up camp. "He knows his life is done for." Pain said.

Konan nodded. "As he should. Itachi is no pushover. He's an exemplary member, and probably knows the rulebook page by page. I don't know why you insist on doing away with him." she said. "Konan, darling." His voice dripped with killer sarcasm. "He's going blind. He's acting recklessly, and by doing so effecting his partner and the gang in general."

"He's just pissed because his little brother stole the love of his life. Same with Sasori."

"They should get over it. They're putting the whole gang in jeopardy."

Konan sighed. "Pain, just make your move soon. The more you leave them to live, the more they'll suffer. Itachi is going blind, and once he does, I know he'll be useless. He'll probably quit, and if he does, Sasori will too."

Pain nodded. "Yes, I know. That's why I'm sitting back and letting others do the work for me."

"That's so like you."

"Yes. And if our darling Sei doesn't succeed… we'll just send… you." As he said 'you', a dark figure stepped from the shadows of the roof entrance. Pain and Konan turned to face the mystery man. "Will you accept the assignment, if it comes up?" Pain asked. A dark voice chuckled, than answered.

"It would be my deepest pleasure… un."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!! OH I'M EVIL! Lol. Do you know who…'you' is?! If you're any Naruto fan, you should!!

Chapter 12, over and done. Ironic it's December (the twelfth month), is it not? 3 It's been anther great year on Fanfiction. I've made lots of new friends and I hope the next year can be the same! Thank you to all my reviewers, watchers, favers, alerters, and supporters out there. Really, I love you all. You make me believe in my writing skills and fuel my sleepless before-deadline nights. Without your praise (and critiques!) I would be no where. I sincerely thank you. 3

MAY 2010 BE THE YEAR OF TEH SASUSAKU!!!

Xoxo

Griffin

------

Love Remains the Same © Gavin Rossdale

------

And everyone… if you're an Avenged Sevenfold fan, please read this.

I heard today that A7x's drummer Jimmy 'The Rev' Sullivan (the drummer) died of an overdose. I have based most of my songfics off the A7x song Dear God. When I first saw the music video, I was amazed at his amazing drumming skills. So please… if you haven't heard the song "Dear God", please go give it a listen. Just for the Rev. And please pray for his family, his fiancé, and all of the A7x fans… they say A7x may break up because of this. Rest in peace, Rev….


	18. Sudden Death of a Good Soul

This thing.

You know, this thing called love.

I heard it was overrated.

Whoever said that is a total liar!!

-----

Love, Via Subway

By Uchiha-Griffin

_ I don't own Naruto _

Note: Now with 40% more Sasusaku kawaiiness!! Sorry it's so short though....

-----

The next morning, Sasuke woke up in Sakura's armchair as he had when she was missing. He blinked a couple times sleepily at the light streaming in her huge window. "Morning, Neo." he mumbled in the general direction of the Matrix poster that hung on Sakura's wall. He heard a giggle seconds later and Sakura sat up in her bed, with her messy hair and a spring-green tank top.

"You like The Matrix too, Sasuke?" her voice had a light essence of teasing in it. Sasuke blushed a little and looked away from her. "Well, um... You could say that... I didn't know you were there, Sakura..." Sakura full-on laughed. "You're so silly." she teased, stretching and throwing off her covers. She got out of bed, and Sasuke immediately blushed six shades darker.

"Sa-Sakura!! Cover yourself, will you?!" he groaned, covering his eyes and looking away. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Come on, as if you've never seen a girl in her underwear before." Sasuke glanced back at her, then quickly away again. "A-actually, I... uh..." Sasuke stammered, getting even darker. Sakura's eyes widened. "No way! I'm the first! Well, I consider it an honor." she joked, winking.

Sasuke gulped and opened the nearest drawer to her dresser, luckily on the first try locating her sweat pants. He grabbed a random pair and threw them at her. "Put them on. Now." He ordered. Sakura sighed, dejected. "Fine, fine." Sasuke allowed himself a look while she turned around to obediently put on the pants.

"Damn..." he thought as his eyes appraised from he ground up. "Her legs are really nice... no to mention her--" Sakura turned around with a pout. "Is that any better for you?" Sasuke nodded. "Much. Thank you." he closed his eyes, and leaned back in the chair, folding his arms over his chest and looking like he was going to go back to sleep. Sakura smirked and tip-toed over to him.

"Sasuke." she whispered. His eyes stayed closed. "Saaaasuke." She whispered again. Still no response from the black-haired man. Sakura placed a hand on either armrest of the chair where Sasuke was sitting, and it appeared he didn't notice. She blushed self-consciously and leaned forward, placing a knee between his legs and closed her eyes.

"Sakura, what do you think you're doing." the question sounded more like a forced statement. "Can't I have a kiss pleeassee?" she asked, opening her eyes. Sasuke was looking back at her with one eye open. His serious facade cracked and he smiled. "Silly girl. Come here." He uncrossed his arms, one hand holding her arm and the other holding the back of her neck.

He kissed her softly, making her blush as he turned his head a little to get closer to her. She pulled back from him and smiled. "So, Sasuke..." she began, but suddenly realized the papers sitting on the top of her dresser. "What are those?" She asked, reaching for them. Sasuke glanced over, and realizing what they were, snatched them up before she could.

He put a finger to her lips. "It's a secret." he whispered. She nodded. "Okay, fiinnee." She stood up and stretched again, walking out to the kitchen. Sasuke sighed, opening the papers and seeing the face of the man he was destined to do away with. He took out his cell phone and called Naruto, even though he knew his best friend was only next door in Hinata's room.

Naruto answered moments later. "Sasuke?" he sounded half-asleep. "Naruto. Is Hinata there?" the urgency in his tone made Naruto wake up a bit more. "No. Why?" "We have to go, Naruto. The longer we wait, the more time we have for Itachi to plot against us. Pack, we're leaving in two hours."

"Fine." Naruto answered. "And Naruto, can you call Gaara and Neji? We'll need them too." Sasuke said. "Yep." he said, and Sasuke heard the dresser drawers next door opening and closing. "Thank you." Sasuke said, a very uncharacteristic gesture. Naruto was silent for a moment before answering. "Oh, uh... sure thing, Sasuke."

Sasuke hung up and tossed his phone onto Sakura's bed and stood up, beginning to pack his stuff. He knew he was being awfully controlling of his best friend, but he also knew action had to be made. Itachi better say his prayers, because they were coming. And after all these years, they had no mercy left.

Naruto poked his head in the door to Sakura's room. "Did I mention I go this?" He whispered, holding up a shotgun.

-----

~~That afternoon~~

Hinata sighed, laying on the couch lazily and playing with her split ends. Sakura was sitting on the floor by her, reading Cosmo. "Hey, Hina." Sakura said, thoughtful. "Yeah?" Hinata answered, sounding bored. "Why do you think the guys left so suddenly? They've been staying here for quite a while." Hinata shrugged, dropping her hair.

"And they had those papers Sei brought last night." Sakura continued, remembering how Sasuke didn't let her see them that morning.

"Do you know what was on the papers?" she asked. Sakura shook her head. "No, Sasuke didn't tell me." she answered, troubled. Hinata picked up a magazine, which happened to be lying nearby. "Do you think it had something to do with Itachi or Sasori?" She asked.

Sakura was silent for a moment. "Oh, my God! Hinata!" Sakura sprung up from sitting. Hinata was startled by her sudden movement and her magazine flew into the air. "Geez! You almost gave me a heart attack!!" "Sorry! But you just reminded me!! Sei said something about getting information on Itachi and Sasori, right?!"

"Yeah?" Hinata said, not getting it yet. "WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK THE PAPERS HAD ON THEM?!" Sakura yelled, exasperated. Hinata's eyes widened.

"Oh god. They're going to...!" Sakura shook her head, unbelieving. "They wouldn't... N-not without telling us, right?! They could be killed!!" Hinata nodded silently, not even wanting to contemplate either of their deaths. "We'll just have to trust them." She whispered. Sakura nodded, going to the window restlessly.

"Sasuke... please, no..." she whispered, clasping her hands in prayer.

-----

Pain sat in his study, looking out the window at the coming sunset, having no real interest in the outside world. He was really interested in the next couple days, and what kind of events were going to take place.

He was absentmindedly playing around with an old chess set that had been bought just for decoration. Pain drew the small knife he kept up his sleeve and stuck it into the chess board, knocking over a few of the pieces.

Konan suddenly entered the room, her normal stoic expression in place. "Pain." she greeted. Pain glanced at his wife/secretary, smiling at her pleasantly. "Konan, darling. What news do you have for me?" Konan handed him a few papers. "See for yourself."

The office was silent for a second as he skimmed over the papers. Then, he grinned evilly, taking the knife out of the chess board and bringing it back down onto one of the ivory knights, shattering it into pieces. "Some days I love this job." he mused, tucking the knife back up his sleeve and standing up, walking out of his study with Konan trailing behind.

-----

Sasori was walking through Central Park like always. But things weren't like always. Things were so messed up. He shouldn't even be outside. He should be locked in a dark basement, fearing for his life, his best friend, and his family. But oddly, none of that was occurring to him. His blank expression revealed how he felt inside.

He was empty. There was no real reason to try to live anymore. He knew of his best friend's fate, and his own in return. He would never experience love from the woman he truly loved... the one his little brother had stolen away. He sat down on a random bench right outside a playground. The sun had gone down, and a pleasant shroud of darkness was covering the city.

But, of course, to New Yorkers, that's when the party is just getting started. The City That Never Sleeps is accurate, indeed. Sasori watched as a young mother lead her child away from the small playground, smiling wistfully. He looked away. "I suppose my fate was sealed.... the day I signed the Akatsuki contract." he said to himself.

"Maybe I should just leave, after all..." he muttered. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind hit him. He closed his eyes, leaves pelting him with no real danger. When it started to die down, he opened one eye, only to see Deidara walking through the flurry of leaves. His eyes widened. The lead assassin never left the Akatsuki building... unless he was on a job.

He was Sasori's superior by all means. "Deidara, sir..." he stuttered, immediately standing up. Deidara sneered and pushed him back down to the bench. Sasori looked up at him in shock, but before he could say anything, Deidara hand a pistol to his heart.

Sasori's breath turned jagged. "N-no... not now... I...!" Tears he didn't even know he could shed began falling down his pale cheeks. "Oh, come on, be a man." Deidara said, smiling at him pleasantly. Sasori looked up at him, terrified. "P-please... spare me....!" "Sasori." Deidara ordered, and Sasori was attentive and silent.

"Nothing personal." Deidara whispered, and pulled the trigger.

The sound of the gunshot rang out through the nearly empty park and Deidara re-pocketed his gun, quickly vacating the area. Sasori's eyes instantly widened as the warm, red blood spread across his white dress shirt, his black suit jacket, and already-crimson tie. He opened his mouth to scream, but he couldn't make a sound.

Deidara glanced back at Sasori just in time to see him go limp, his eyes still wide open, his hand over his heart. Deidara smirked and looked up at the high-rises coming into his view.

"One down, One to go."

-----

Itachi suddenly felt a shockwave through his entire body. He immediately stood up from his table, where he'd been sitting for the last 24 hours. Tears started falling down his pale cheeks, and his eyes widened. He looked up at the window wildly, jolting and running to the window, looking down at the streets below and out toward Central Park.

"Sasori?" His broken whisper escaped him.

* * *

OH MY SHIZ!!!! SASORI!!!!!! D: And poor Itachi. :( Are you surprised at this turn of events? SO AM I!! I came up with it in the middle of the night!!

Anyway. I apologize profoundly for the atrociously long wait! I dropped my laptop on its hard drive, and all my fanfictions are MIA. We have one of my mom's friends working on retrieving them. Please pray that all of them all retrieved successfully!! It would mean a lot :)

If you're wondering... I'm currently typing on our dirt-old laptop. But at least it's something!! Oh, and Next up:: Look forward to a BONUS STORY!!

xoxo

Griffin

-----

Things that inspired me this round:

For Pain: Re:Play vol.3 © Christy Lijewski (Book)

For Sasori: The Bird and the Worm © The Used (Song) -- This one deserves a lookup!


	19. The Savior Appears

"Sometimes love, comes around,

And it knocks you down...

just get back up,

when it knocks you down."

-----

Love, Via Subway

By Uchiha-Griffin

_I don't own Naruto!_

-----

The next morning, Itachi woke up with a certain emptiness inside him. Well, if you could even call it the morning. More accurately, it was around 4, and the sun had not yet risen over the cityscape. He shook his head, standing up. Things were as blurrier than ever. He found his suit for the day already laid out. He got dressed slowly, wondering what the point was to even getting up anymore.

As soon as he was ready, he slipped out the front door. Maybe a walk in the park would clear his head. Maybe he'd find Sasori, and find out if something really had happened last night.

-----

Sasuke sighed, not able to sleep to save his life. He decided to get dressed and go out. He needed to think. The cold morning air would help. He walked out to the kitchen lazily, grabbing his pack of cigarettes and lighter on the way out. A hand suddenly held onto his shoulder. It was Gaara. "Let me come with you. I'm a good listener." he reasoned. Sasuke nodded, thankful for the quiet man's company.

They left the apartment quietly, not wanting to wake Neji or Naruto. They walked in silence for a while, Sasuke smoking and Gaara striding alongside, his long checkered scarf blowing behind him in the breeze. The sun poked over the horizon, bathing the city and sky pink, baby blue, lavender, orange, and yellow. The city was already up-and-running. Sasuke glanced at the Burberry tower in the distance, barely making out the time as 6:15.

"Let's head toward Central Park." Sasuke suggested. Gaara nodded. The two men walked toward the green treetops distantly poking through the spaces between the buildings. When they finally arrived at the enormous park, they simply sat on a bench a little ways inside the park. Sasuke lit another cigarette. Gaara cozied down in his military-style jacket, trying to find shelter on the cold morning.

Just as Sasuke was about to try to make smalltalk, nearby yell reached both of them. Alarmed, they stood quickly and ran in the direction of the sound. They found an isolated bench, with a man appearing to be sitting with another man draped across his knee. "Woah... what the hell is--" Sasuke was silenced when he realized Gaara's shocked expression.

He took a closer look, only to realize it was none other than Itachi and Sasori. "Ita... Itachi." Sasuke growled. He turned to Gaara, about to say something, when he realized the redhead was standing in utter shock, tears streaming down his unbelieving face. "Sasori... Sasori.... no...." Itachi moaned, gripping his leg tighter.

Gaara walked forward slowly, toward the two men. Sasuke followed cautiously, and only seconds later did he realize what had shocked his older brother and friend. Sasori lay across the bench, his mouth partially open, a streak of crimson blood trailing from his mouth. A red stain covered the front of his shirt. His eyes were open, but they were blank and empty.

Sasori was dead.

Sasuke staggered back the second he had realized this. The shuffle of his feet in the dry leaves caused his brother to look up. The second Itachi saw him and Gaara, he gnashed his teeth and yelled at them in pure hatred. "HOW DARE YOU KILL HIM!! HOW DARE YOU!!" Sasuke was still shocked and had no idea how to answer. "HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!! I LOVED HIM!" Itachi was still crying, but his tears had turned into those of rage.

He stormed over to Sasuke, getting right up in his face. "If this is the revenge you wanted for me shooting you, this was too far...!! WAY TOO FAR!! YOU KILLED HIM!!" Itachi slapped Sasuke as hard as he could. Sasuke fell to the ground. Itachi was about to kick him, but Gaara caught his arm. Itachi shook the redhead off, pushing him to the ground.

When he realized who it was he had struck, he sunk to his knees in front of Gaara. "No... Sasori..." Gaara shook his head. "We... we're not the ones who killed him." Gaara whispered, trying to keep his usual composure. Itachi shook his head. "This can't be happening, not happening..." He murmured, sounding so weak. Sasuke had never seen his relentless brother in such a way.

Sasuke stood up slowly and walked to his brother, kneeling in front of him. "Itachi." he called. Itachi looked up, and Sasuke vaguely noted that his eyes were getting lighter. So he really was going blind... "You need to leave the park, and take Sasori with you. What will people think if they see us three with a dead body?" Sasuke's gentle voice surprised his notorious older brother.

"Yes.... yes.... I believe you're right." He stood quickly and walked to Sasori. His expression hardened and he bit his lip upon seeing his best friend in such a state again. Gaara had his back turned to the whole scene. He had always said he hated his brother. Sasuke understood his viewpoint. But now, in their despised older brother's states, both had new feelings for them.

Sasuke walked over and laid a hand gently on Gaara's shoulder. "It's okay to be sad." was all he whispered before turning back to his brother, who was now looking away from Sasori. "I'll carry him." Sasuke offered, but Itachi shook his head. "No... he was killed because of me. I'll carry him. Just like I have for all the time I've known him... and he's done the same for me."

Sasuke nodded. He turned to Gaara, who was now facing them again, but looking at the ground. His black eye makeup was streaked down his face. Sasuke smiled at him gently. "Come on, Gaara. Let's go." Gaara nodded, and the men went their separate ways.

------

"I think we've been up against each other all this time... wrongly. The real enemy is now apparent." Sasuke scowled. He and Gaara had gone to a coffee shop on the Upper West Side. They were hidden back in the corner, speaking in hushed tones.

Gaara nodded, his usual composure now regained. "Whoever killed Sasori." he replied flatly. "Yes." Sasuke said, deep in thought. He sipped at his black coffee, trying to will his brain to get the whole situation. "Maybe Itachi... thinks it's all your fault." Gaara threw the idea out there.

"My fault?" Sasuke questioned, genuinely confused. "Yes, maybe Pain said you were the one who killed everyone..." Gaara's expression darkened. "But I didn't!" Sasuke replied, amazed. Gaara was quiet as Sasuke thought for a while again. "Well if it wasn't him..." Sasuke finally began, thoughtfully, "...And it wasn't me. Then who was it?"

It was silent for a few seconds before Gaara spoke up. "Pain."

--------

Sakura twirled a section of her hair around her finger. She was sitting agitatedly on the couch with Hinata. The girls were reading Cosmopolitan and Shoujo Beat. Lady Gaga's 'The Fame' was playing on the speaker system. Sakura sang along quietly with the lyrics as she sat, paranoid. "Your love... is nothing I can fight. Can't sleep with the man who dims my shine..." Hinata soon joined in and the girls sang in melodious harmony.

"You got me wondering why, I like it rough, I, I like it rough..." Sakura grumbled and stopped singing. "I DON'T like it rough." Hinata sighed. "That makes two of us." Sakura got up and looked out the window. "It's only been 24 hours. But I'm still worried." Hinata clicked the off button on the CD player and turned on the flatscreen.

"Well, if anything happened, we'll find out shortly." The news came on as she was in mid-sentence. The anchorman was serious as ever as he reported:

"This just in, from Central Park. What appears to be blood was found on a bench near 47th Street Park. The blood has been identified as belonging to 27-year-old Sasori Subaku. The section of the park is being closed off in order for further investigation. If you have any information on the situation, please call Crime Stoppers at...."

Sakura and Hinata sat there in complete and total stunned silence. "Sas...Sasori. He..." Sakura tried to say something, but nothing would pass her lips except mindless jabber. Hinata turned to Sakura slowly. "Do you think he's..... he's..... dead?" she gulped. "It makes no sense..." Sakura mumbled. "Why Sasori? Why not Itachi?" "I don't know... I don't get it...." Hinata whispered.

Sakura stood up and stormed to her room. Hinata got up and followed. "Sakura... What are you...?" Sakura was pulling on her black skinny jeans, checkered Vans and a AC/DC vintage concert tee. Hinata was still confused as Sakura wrapped her checkered scarf around her neck and threw on her bomber jacket, heading for the door. She looked extremely determined. "Sakura, where are you going?" Hinata asked, distraught.

"I'm going to see Seiren. I need some answers."

----

When Seiren opened the door to her apartment, her face was a total mess from crying. Sakura bit her lip. "It would seem you watched the news." she tried to lighten the mood to no avail. Seiren broke down again, and Sakura gathered her up in her arms. "Shh. It's all right." Sakura tried to comfort her. Sei eventually pulled herself together and invited Sakura inside for coffee.

"So." Sakura stated as they sat with their Peppermint lattes. "Sei, I know this may not be the best time, but... I have a few questions about Sasori, Itachi... and the Akatsuki organization." Sei nodded gravely. "I'll try to help you in any way I can." Sakura nodded gratefully, then got right down to business.

"What is Akatsuki, exactly?"

"It's a group of organized crime members. Essentially a gang. We were all extremely loyal to each other. Like a brotherhood. Some help grudges for each other. Some were the best of friends. But no matter what, if a brother-- or sister-- was in trouble, you would protect them."

"What if a person was going to leave the gang?"

"No one would even think that. Being in the organization is a privilege; a right gained through hard work and unrealistically earned respect."

Sakura looked confused. "Then why did you...." Sakura stopped talking after seeing Seiren's expression. She was crying again, but she was smiling. "I fell in love. I left Sasori and the gang behind for Gaara. I got the beating of my life. Almost died. I didn't even know if he liked me back." Seiren smiled wistfully and leaned back in her chair, like she was remembering a fond old memory.

"I guess it was love at first sight. But I got lucky for the first time in my life. I was so happy when he asked me to be his girl. And look at me now." She laughed once. "I'm so pathetic. Sitting around crying about my ex-boyfriend. Gaara's brother."

Sakura's brow creased. "It's not pathetic." Seiren shook her head. "Hell yes, it is. But thanks for the thought, anyway." The girls sat in silence for a moment before Sakura spoke up again.

"Why would anyone want to kill Sasori?"

Seiren thought about the question for a moment before answering. "Itachi." Came the simple answer. Sakura looked confused, so Seiren explained.

"Sasori and Itachi were like you and Hinata are. But even closer. They grew up together. When they got in fights at school, one was always there to back the other up. Even in if meant both of them ended up beaten to a bloody pulp. I still remember... They'd be lying, half dead, in the schoolyard, and they'd be laughing together. LAUGHING. Then they would hook pinkies and Itachi would smile and say... 'Promise we win next time?' and Sasori would grin and reply, 'Of course, partner.' Then they would just lay there until one of us went to check on them."

"But my real point is...." Seiren muttered, getting back on the subject and out of her High School memories, "If something happened to Sasori, it would directly attack Itachi on the inside. They're like a package deal. There cannot be one without the other. So if someone killed Sasori..."

"...They're trying to really get to Itachi." Sakura finished Seiren's sentence. Seiren nodded. "Well, I might be wrong... but... that's really what the pattern seems to be."

"Well who is trying to get to Itachi, then?"

Seiren's expression darkened. "If I had to guess anyone, I'd guess that sonuvabitch who runs Akatsuki." "Who is he? Where is he? What's his objective?" Sakura immediately questioned, then realized she'd gone overboard. "I'm sorr-" "Don't be." Seiren stopped her, then continued.

"I heard Gaara on the phone with Sasuke yesterday afternoon, when he came over to visit." Seiren scowled. "I heard him say something about Itachi going blind." Sakura gasped. "That's impossible! almost killed Sasuke!!" Seiren smiled a bit morbidly. "ALMOST. Killed Sasuke." Sakura looked confused again. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying Sasuke is only alive because Itachi is losing his vision. Did you see where he was shot? His shoulder. Just a few inches from his heart. His side. A little ways from his stomach, which would kill anyone."

Sakura nodded slowly. Seiren continued. "Pain is trying to kill Itachi off. He knows Itachi will quit if he goes blind. He also is aware that if Itachi quits, Sasori will, too. So, he's just getting rid of them before they could quit themselves." Sakura nodded, understanding now. But she still had one last question.

"But... why is Itachi trying to kill Sasuke?"

Seiren smiled grimly. "Some people say he does it just for fun. Others say it's how he shows his love. But a select few, including me, believe the Pain has pitted them against each other." Sakura sat back to let all that sink in. "So... the real bad guy, the pone behind every thing that has happened... is really this leader of Akatsuki, Pain?" Seiren nodded.

Sakura stood up. "Thanks for everything, Seiren. But I have to go find...." Before she could say 'Sasuke', Gaara walked through the door. Sakura glanced at Seiren, then nodded, silently understanding that she needed to leave. Seiren nodded back, biting her lip. Sakura looked back as she closed the door behind her, just enough time to see Seiren and Gaara embrace each other, and begin crying again.

Sakura walked down the hallway, feeling miserable. Her life, which had been so good just a few weeks ago, was slowly deteriorating.

Itachi's best friend had just died, causing one of Gaara and Seiren heartbreak. Itachi might still be on a rampage trying to kill Sasuke. Itachi might still be after Sakura. Sakura herself barely saw Sasuke anymore. She hadn't had a show in weeks. She hadn't sen her best friends Kiba and Shino in what seemed like forever, and couldn't until she made it in the entertainment world.

Sakura was halfway down the stairs to the bottom floor before she stopped walking and sat down on one of the grimy steps.

She wasn't sure she could even make it anymore.

Tears sprang in her eyes, and she sat and cried on the dirty steps, in the dingy, cold, and poorly-lit stairwell for quite some time. "All this sadness is connected like a spiral....And I can't move...." Sakura thought, causing her sobs to get even worse. Suddenly, a soft voice called to her.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you."

Sakura looked up, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "W-who are you?"

He smiled pleasantly. "Your savior. Come with me." He extended a hand. Sakura took it, and he lead her out into the darkness of the night.

* * *

That was a beastly legit cliffhanger. :D Any guesses at who it is? First correct guess gets a free fanfiction from me. Any couple I write for, any storyline :)

Hi everyone!! It's been a while! -bows- I apologize for the atrociously long wait for this chapter. Swim practice is just kicking my ass!! 0.o 4 hours after school everyday. Then homework. I'm really sorry!! I'll keep working hard. LVS will carry on!!

xoxo

Griffin

P.S. Everyone from CA-- I'm in your state for the moment!

----------

Knock You Down (c) Keri Hilson

I Like It Rough © Lady Gaga


	20. Announcement from Griffin!

Hellloooo everybody!

I have an announcement to make!!! The winner of my contest! (In case you didn't see it, it was to guess who was taking Sakura away.)

::AND THE WINNER IS::

UchihaLord15!!

Congratulations! PM me to redeem your prize (A free fanfiction of any couple/storyline).

There will be another contest soon. Keep your eyes peeled!!

xoxoxo Griffin


	21. Surprise Concert

Love, Via Subway

By Uchiha-Griffin

_I don't own Naruto_

* * *

Sakura gasped as she was pushed into a small room with just a bed, a table, and attached bathroom. No personal items anywhere, except her purse on the table against the wall. It was like... a cell. She looked back at the man who had brought her. "W-where am I? Where did you take me?" She was now terrified. All of her judgment had been clouded when she was having her crying episode. It never once had occurred to her this man might be dangerous. "Who are you? Who do you work for?"

He sighed and scowled. "Look, if you just shut the hell up, I'll tell you everything." Sakura looked hurt but didn't respond. The guy took a step toward the bars of the cell Sakura was holding onto. "You're in the Akatsuki headquarters. I, obviously, am Mother-Effin Akatsuki. My name is Hidan, and don't you forget it, bitch."

"If you think cursing makes you cooler, it doesn't, _Hidan_." Sakura huffed. Hidan twitched. "Shut the hell up." He began to walk for the door, but turned at the last minute. "Oh, and I wasn't supposed to tell you this, so don't go Effin telling on me. Your little boyfriend is going to come rescue you." Sakura looked shocked. "Sasuke is coming?"

Hidan nodded, looking bored. "Pain is just using this as an excuse to kill Itachi, you know. And he'll probably kill his pathetic little brother, too." Sakura looked horrified. "S-Sasuke never did anything to Pain!" Hidan laughed cruelly. "In Pain's mind, you don't have to do anything. He kills just for the fun of it. And that's why he hired me."

Sakura looked confused. "I don't understand." Hidan looked annoyed. "You're not very bright, are you?" Sakura scowled. "If you call straight A's through my whole school career not very bright." Hidan grumbled, "A's and being bright aren't exactly the same thing. You can have good grades and still be an airhead." Sakura glared at him. "Just frickin' explain it to me."

Hidan sighed, muttering, "I don't know why I waste my time on things like this, but I'll tell you. Pain keeps me around for one reason and one reason only." Sakura waited for his answer, and she was surprised when he reached in his suit collar and pulled out a necklace. It was a religious symbol on a long silver chain. Hidan smirked. "I'm his own, personal priest."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" Hidan twitched. "Duh, I wouldn't have lied to you, idiot." He turned and began to walk away. Sakura watched him go helplessly. Before he exited the room, however, he placed a hand on the door jamb and looked back at her. "You might want to stay close to that air vent." He motioned toward an air vent that hung from the ceiling over the bed in the cell.

With that said, he turned and walked away. Sakura turned and looked back at the vent, unsure of what he meant. Was he trying to help, or was it a trap? Whatever the case, she wanted out. She ran to her purse, which they had left on the table. She dumped it out, searching for anything she could use. When she found her pink cell phone, she grinned. This would help!

When she pressed the power button, she was surprised to find it didn't turn on. Upon turning it around, she found the battery had been taken out. "Ugh." she sighed, tossing it onto the table. She took off her shoes and set them by the desk, being as the cell had niceish carpet, and Choos hurt after you wear them too long.

She sat down on the bed, sighing and wondering how long she was going to be kept here for. Suddenly, she heard someone talking. She jumped a little. "Why haven't you taken care of it yet?" The male voice sounded angry. Sakura looked around for the source of the voice. "Of what?" She answered, now scared. "I'm sorry, boss. I'll get to it right away." "You bet your ass you will. Or you can find yourself shot twice in the chest in a dumpster way off in an alley no one will ever find you in. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Sakura was horrified as she heard this. But she still had no idea where it was coming from.

"Crystal." The other voice answered, hissing slightly. Sakura checked all around, but when she left the bed she no longer heard anything. She walked back over to the bed. The second she sat back down, the conversation restarted. "...me know when you've completed your job." "Yes, sir." Suddenly, it occurred to her to look up. When she did, she understood what Hidan meant. The vent was right above the bed, and it was like a listening device going right into someone's office. And if she figured right...

She could hear everything that happened in Pain's office by just sitting under the air vent!

* * *

Hidan walked into the room where all the members of Akatsuki hung out when they weren't out on jobs or researching things. Kisame turned to look over his shoulder and see who had entered the room. "Hidan, my man." he greeted, holding out his fist. He was sitting at a round table, playing roulette with four other members. Hidan pounded fists with Kisame then sat next to him at the table.

Deidara sighed. "This is all going so slow, hmmm." Tobi suddenly bust out in one of his random outbursts. "FULL HOUSE!" he yelled. Deidara smacked him over the head. "Tobi, you idiot, this is Roulette!" "You heard me!" Tobi replied stubbornly. Deidara raised a hand to smack him again, but when he cowered away Deidara figured wasting a hit on him wasn't worth it.

Hidan rolled his eyes and tossed in some chips before taking out a cigarette. "Well, the girl isn't too bad-looking, I'll say that." All the guys turned to him. "Oh, really?" Deidara threw in a couple more chips as well. Hidan nodded. "Yeah. She's that singer, you know. The one who's really popular in the city. I think her name's Sakura." "THE Sakura?" Tobi replied, excited. He reached into his jacket, taking out a CD. "THIS Sakura?"

Hidan examined the CD case. "Yep, that's her all right." he answered, and Tobi sighed happily. "She's so beautiful! And her songs are amazing!" "What do you think of that band... Dark Blue Death?" Kisame interjected, and Hidan set down his cards, breathing in his cigarette deeply before blowing it out slowly.

"That's the guy we're gonna have to kill when he comes to rescue Sakura. Their lead singer, Sasuke." Hidan explained. Deidara sighed. "I was starting to like them, too. No wonder Itachi went to see them, Sasuke was is it." Kisame nodded, "He really does love him, doesn't he?" Hidan looked confused. "Serious? I always thought he hated him. Didn't he try and shoot him? Doesn't he love to torture him?"

Kisame smiled wistfully. "That's what he always says. But really, he loves Sasuke a lot. He doesn't want him killed because of Akatsuki. Furthermore, Pain has corrupted him. He's pumped him full of lies and reasons he should hate his little brother, but really, under it all, Itachi still loves him. I wish Sasuke could just realize that."

The room was quiet for a moment; the only sound was the ceiling fan. Tobi was the one, naturally, who broke the silence. "I WANT TO MEET SAKURA!" he exclaimed, and ran out of the room. "We might as well, yeah." Deidara agreed. The other men soon had consensus, and all were off to Sakura's cell.

* * *

Sakura was shocked by her sudden audience. Tobi was hanging on the bars of her cell. "S-Sakura-chan! I love you! And your music!" Sakura looked at him in awe for a second before smiling her infectious smile. "Thank you very much!" The other guys just stood back away from Tobi. Sakura looked past Tobi and to the crowd. "Oh, hi Hidan." She noticed the man.

He grunted a reply. She smiled wryly. "It's nice to see you again, as well." She then turned to… the rest of them. What a strange group they were…"Who are all of you?"

The guys introduced themselves one by one.

The blue one was Kisame. The one completely covered up was Kakuzu. The yellow-haired girly-looking one was Deidara. The one that was half-black-half-white was Zetsu. She stared at them for a bit, quite sure she'd never seen anyone quite like them.

"Well, nice to meet you all…." She finally said.

Tobi recaptured her attention. "Sakura-channn! Would you sing a song for us? Pleeaasseeee?" Sakura looked surprised. "Huh? Well, I'm not very good at accapelo… but I guess I could, if you really want me to…."

Tobi nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Please do!" Sakura sighed. "Well, alright… but only one song, alright?" Tobi cheered, and sat down in front of her cell, where the other members had already made themselves comfortable.

She took a deep breath, and sang.

* * *

Itachi stood at his window, his breath causing the glass to fog up. He used a fist to clear the window, like he had done 12 times already. He was really becoming a shell of a person.

The knock on the door startled him. He turned in the door's direction, but didn't bother to answer it. He turned back to his skyline view. A maid walked up to him, bowing slightly before reporting: "Itachi, I believe it's your younger brother at the door."

Itachi's eyes widened. He turned to the maid. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Almost positive, sir."

Itachi ran to the door, throwing it open. Sasuke stood there, packing heat and looking ready to kill.

"Itachi, I need your help. I'm going to break into Akatsuki headquarters.

* * *

Hello, Everyone. It's been quite a while. But I wanted to update before I leave for Europe tomorrow! I've been struggling through writing this chapter, and I apologize for how long it's taken. I hope you enjoyed it (even though it's short D:)

Oh yes! And please pray for me. I have a pulled neck muscle, and it hurts like a mother.

Love

Griffin (I'm back on the scene!)

P.S. Sakura sang "Your Love is My Drug" for the boys. Haha © Ke$ha!


End file.
